


Family Fic

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Series: Mega Man AUs [1]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst and Tragedy, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Random & Short, Shameless Smut, Suggestive Themes, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 20,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: Hi :)This is a Wily x Mega man fic. A unpopular ship, that I like, but nobody else likesSo this is an AU. Where Wily is immortal and is married to Mega man(who is gay BTW). They have 3 kids. Bass, Splash, and Clare(an OC I don't draw)And that's it. Just a bunch of random stuff...I'm tiredThis is 100% family friendly! (✿◠‿◠)Or is it? ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)
Relationships: Mega/Wily
Series: Mega Man AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073000
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	1. Randomness

**Author's Note:**

> The smut part is only with Wily and Mega man, ok? Nobody else ok?

Random Shorts:

Bass hands his dads a paper with C's and D's,"Good job..at least it's not all F's like last week." Wily said,"Good work.." Mega said as happily as he could.

Clare(Their robot/human daughter) hands her dads a picture of a messed up clown,"This is amazing!!" Wily yelled,"You're an amazing artist!" Mega yelled happily.

Splash hands her dads a paper with doodles and a 'see me after class' in the corner,"I like the drawings. That teacher is dumb." Wily said,"We should talk to them." Mega said.

"I think dad and Mega hates me.." "It's because you're moody." Splash said doing her nails.

Clare sat on the grass looking at ants and eating candy,"Hey freak!" She looked over and saw a human standing over her,"Hello-" She was kicked down into the ants and her candy was taken,"Ha! Loser!" The kid ran away. Clare started to cry.

The kid ate the candy happily,he turned around to see the robot/human crying but he just saw her parents over her,"Are you ok?!" "Who did this?!" Clare pointed at the kid. Mega and Wily stood up and walked towards him. Mega started up his mega buster and Wily called in some robots.

"Yay!!" Clare said getting her candy back as her parents were drenched in red,"Thank you!" "Anytime sweet heart." Wily said rustling her hair. The three walked away leaving a scared child in a tree while strawberry jam covered his face.

"Dads! I'm going out with my boyfriend!" Splash yelled heading towards the door,"Ok..wait..BOYFRIEND?!" Wily looked up in shock,"Have fun!" Mega said knitting something.

"Daddies! I'm going to play with Met and Telly!" Clare said wearing a scarf that Mega made for her,"Alright,don't talk to stranger!" Wily said doing taxes and bills,"If something bad happens call us!" Mega said fixing a computer chip.

"Dad and Mega! I'm going to walk Treble." Bass said holding his dog in a leash,"Don't be late." Wily said watching TV,"Also while your out can you stop by the inconvenient store to buy milk? We're almost out." Mega said cooking dinner.

"I feel like our kids don't like being here.." "What makes you say that?" Mega looked over at his husband away from his book,"Well..for one..they leave almost every hour. Two..I just feel like they are moving too quick." "You went through that right?" "Yeah but-" "In anything,it's our fault for letting them out." Wily sat up coming up with an idea.

"From now on,you three aren't allowed to leave..unless we're all going!" Everyone started to complain,"Nobodies growing on my watch! Not as long as I live! Which is forever!!" "Look Dad! I'm growing taller!!" Clare said happily. Wily grabbed a huge book and placed on her head,"Nope!"

"Daddies?" Wily and Mega woke up hearing their daughter crying,"What's wrong?" Mega asked,"I had a nightmare..can I sleep in here?" "Sure.." Clare got into bed between the two,"What was the dream?" Mega asked sitting up,"It was..scary! I saw a monster with horns and black hair!" "That sounds very scary!" Wily said,"That's the last time I'm letting Big brother choose a movie!" The two looked at each other.

"Why am I grounded?! She could have left!" "You made her watch it!!" Wily yelled as he barricaded Bass's room,"You are to stay here until she stops having nightmares!" Mega said holding Clare close to him as Splash laughed in the background.

Wily walked into the kitchen where Mega was cooking and his three children were at the table waiting,"Dinner smells delicious." He said holding Mega's hips,"Thank you, It's about to be done." Mega said stirring a pot,"Aunt Roll told me that love dies in 8 years..is that true?" Splash asked looking at her phone,"Not true..we've been together for 10 years." "True~" Bass groaned,"Let it die..please!"

The 5 were eating chips and salsa at the table when Clare brought up something,"Is this place haunted?" "No..at least I don't think so." Splash said placing 8 chips in her mouth and then putting the salsa down her throat,"Then..what are those noises I hear each night?" Mega and Wily stopped eating,"What are that noises?" Bass asked as he fed Treble his food,"They were like..screams..but whoever was making it was enjoying whatever it was." Splash and Bass looked at their parents and smirked,"So..wanna tell her?"

Clare was helping Splash decorate their room when a scream came out of nowhere,they walked towards the scream to see Bass on the floor in his room crying,"What's wrong?" "My Waifu poster!!! It's ruined!!" He yelled kneeling down to a poster of a girl with cat ears  
"When did you even get that?" Splash asked,"Yesterday!!!" Wily walked in,"Ha! Mega, he found out!" Bass looked up as Mega waked in cooling his buster,"YOU RUINED HER!!!!" "You need a girlfriend. Splash please help your brother." Mega said annoyed,"I'll try."

"I found her!" Bass yelled running into the living room,"Who?" "The girl of my dreams! Splash introduced me to this website and I met the one!" "That's great! At least we can finally stop the posters." Mega said smiling,"When do we get to meet her?" "Soon dad! Very-" A ring was heard,"She's here!!" Bass opened the door and grabbed the package,"So..not a real girl?" Wily asked disappointed that his son is never going to get anywhere,"No, but she's amazing! BRB!"

Bass walked in holding the pillow of a blonde haired girl with cat ears,"This is worse then we thought." Mega said,"Agreed.." The three watched as Bass walked happily back to his room as Clare walked from the backyard covered in leaves,"Is that his new girlfriend?" She asked pointing at the body-pillow.


	2. Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short story idea

Bass came home crying but he hid it well,"Bass? Are you ok?" Wily asked as he son entered the house,Bass looked up and ran to his room slamming the door. Wily and Mega looked at each other concerned,"What's wrong with him?" Splash asked looking up from her phone.

A small knock echoed through the room,"Come in.." Clare walked in holding a cup of pudding,"Daddy said you were sad. So I brought you pudding,I added Oreos and sprinkles to it." She placed it on his bed stand. Bass didn't look up he just kept petting Treble,Clare looked at him with worry. That's when she noticed a bruise on his face,"What happened there?" Bass covered it with his hand,"Nothing..go away.." Clare walked out shutting the door.

Splash knocked on his door,"Dinners ready,Mega made Chicken Curry..Dad said it was your favorite." She said calmly and patiently,no response. She cracked the door a bit and saw him crying softly,"Do..you need-" "Just go away.." Splash sighed and shut the door. She returned to the kitchen,"Is he coming out?" Wily asked,"No. He's upset about something." "Maybe someone hurt his feelings. Or hurt him,he had a bruise on his face." Clare said drawing a picture.

Bass finally got out his room and walked towards the kitchen,"Bass! Are you-" the robot just grabbed his plate and walked back into his room. The three were now even more concerned,"What's wrong with him?" Mega asked concerned,"Maybe it's something we did.." Wily suggested,"Well..I DID..steal something from him yesterday." Splash admitted,"I said I would watch a movie with him but I didn't." Clare said,"We all need to apologize!" "Yeah!"

The black robot was eating a bit of his food and giving some of it to Treble,he had his helmet off which showed his black hair. Another knock was heard,"Will you guys just leave me alone?" He asked. Knock. Knock. Knock. Bass groaned and opened his door only to be bombarded with his family hugging him,"We're sorry!!" They all yelled making the robot confused,"Don't be sad anymore brother! We're here!" Clare said. Bass laughed a bit,"I'm not upset at you guys.." The hug broke,"Then who are you upset at?" Splash asked,"These kids at school..everyday I pass by they say things. But this time they attacked me."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mega asked,"I didn't want to get you guys involved..I thought I could deal with it by myself." Wily and Mega looked at each other,"But it turns out I'm just weak.." Clare hugged him,"You don't need to feel alone! We're here!" She said reassuringly,"she's right. We're family,and family fights for each other. And beats the living hell out of people who hurt our family." Splash said smiling comfortably,"If theres anything that's bothering you,you ca just tell us and we'll handle it." Wily said. The family hugged once again but this time Bass hugged back.

A sudden crash was heard and 5 teens started to run,"Get back here!!" Mega yelled firing another bullet towards them,he was picked up by Wily who was in his ship,"I'm ready to attack!" Splash yelled throwing a tyrant at them. Clare was throwing rocks at them laughing and in between the chaos,Bass was beside Treble smiling happily.


	3. Bass's words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bass talks about his family
> 
> (Warning: Depression and Suicide Thoughts Ahead)

"Why do I care so much? Because I care..I hurt more..

Before Dad had married Mega..I never cared about the old man or my sister. I was empty and didn't care.

Even after they got married, I still was empty. But now that we're a 'family' I started to care.

I love my Dads and my sisters..even though I can't stand them. I see them as..family..

At first..it hurt to smile..but now..when I smile..it hurts because I smile too much.

When I'm sad..dad would take me for walks or flying in his ship, he would tell me that the world was going to beat me up..but I still have to put up fight before I surrender. At first I didn't get it,but now I understand clearly. If I feel like giving up..then I should at least put up a good fight.

Mega does something different, he would always ask me what the problem was, if he knows it's something violence won't fix..he would sing to me. He is a great singer, it's comforting hearing his voice. Sometimes he would tell me and Clare stories about his rivalry with Wily before they dated, it was surprising how much they hated each other since they love each other so much now.

Splash seems like she doesn't care, but when she sees me sad, she'd always demand what's wrong with me, if I don't tell her then she'd take a food of mine and eat it. It always upsets me, but she then takes me to my favorite restaurant and buys me food. It makes me happy knowing she doesn't see me as a peasant like with everyone else.

My younger sister Clare can't really do all that, but what she does do is draw. I don't like art but I like drawing with her, she draws robots and food. That's all she knows but she would give me requests and I would draw what she told me, it's fun to do that, she learns form me. It makes me feel like an important part of her life.

When we all hang out, we usually go to the park or a festival that was in town. Sometimes we make dinner together which always makes a mess but makes us laugh each time  
Other times, we go over to Mega's dad's house for dinner or just to talk. I like to hang out with Ice Man, just like me he has depression and has faced what I'm facing, It's fun to hang out with him. He told me that when he was my age, he had tried to take his life..but he didn't knowing it would cause pain to the ones he loved. That made me more happy knowing that he could fight back the pain and was able to push through.

But all this love..is a curse..

I don't want to live..I don't want anyone to love me..

Sometime, when we're all making dinner together, I would contemplate on taking a knife and slit my throat, but then..I would snap out of it by the laughter of everyone

I wish I never had this love..I wish it would just stop..I wish everyone would stop caring about me..I wish I never loved them, so I could get it over it with

Please..just stop it all..I don't deserve this happiness

But if I did end my life, everyone..will be sad..when they shouldn't. I don't want them to feel sad for me, especially Clare, she looks up to me. I don't want her to feel the pain I always felt..but slowly..I'm hurting..

I could never tell them about my thoughts..I would just add more to their pain..

I wish..I could just sleep..and never..wake up.."

Bass stopped writing seeing tears stain the paper, he was sitting at his desk as it rained outside with occasional glimpses of lightning. A lamp was the only light shinning, the robot had his helmet off and his hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. He wiped the tears out his eyes sighing, Bass looked back at Treble who was sleeping on his bed. He shut his journal putting it back into his desk, he took the rubber band out letting his hair fall out.

Another sigh escaped his mouth holding back tears the best he could, but it was useless since tears were already going down. He turned off the lamp, and went to his bed to sleep. It was quick since he had tears staining his eyes making him sleepy.

Tomorrow is another day


	4. Clare's Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clare tells a story about Rush and Treble going on an adventure

"Once upon a time,There lived two puppies called Rush and Treble. Rush was a _good_ doggy who helped daddy..but Treble was a _bad_ doggy who chews on daddy's shoes! But they were the best of friends!

One day,the puppies were grounded for eating food that wasn't for them. They decided to run away so they wouldn't be grounded anymore!

But on their way,they got lost,Treble howled out for help but nobody heard them since they were far into the woods. Rush barked out but they were never heard.

They decided to spend the night in a cave,alone. They missed the warm comforts of their home. They wished they stayed home.

Meanwhile,their family were worried about them,they were scared that they gotten loss and was in danger

The next morning,Rush and Treble went to find home. But forgotten where home was. They were scared,the woods were so unfamiliar to them now.

They thought they would be lost forever and would never be home. That was until Treble would a sign that pointed towards a cabin.

The cabin was small but homey,a nice lady let them in and was able to contact their family to inform them where they were.

In less then an hour,their family was there. They hugged for what felt like hours,they were so happy to have them back!

Rush and Treble never left home ever again,because they'll miss their family so much..so they'll never run away again.

The End!"

A applause was heard along with laughter,Clare took a bow smiling happily.


	5. Divorce Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Drama,Lots of Drama

"Hey Wily! I have an idea!" Mega yelled running into the room,Wily looked up from his book,"What?" "Let's play a prank on the kids!" Wily looked confused,"It depends on the prank." Mega looked to the side,"Well..It's..a prank where we pretend..to be getting a divorce." Wily looked at him with wide eyes,"Why would you want to do that?!" "It'll be fun! It can teach a lesson for the kids!" "How would it?" Mega looked to the side,"I dunno..I just want to prank them!"

"I'm not traumatizing them..especially Clare." Wily went back to reading,"Please?" Mega asked,"No." "Please...?" "No." "Please?~" "No~" Mega sighed crossing his arms,"If you love me then you'd do it." "Don't start that." The scientist hugged him,"You know I love you." He kissed Mega's cheek,"Please do it with me,I won't ask for anything else." "No,I'm not scaring our kids." Mega huffed upset,but then it came to his head.

"Please~I won't ever complain about anything you do~ I'll also make your favorite foods for a whole month." Mega said in a seductive way,Wily laughed a bit,"Fine. As long as we tell them it's a joke." "I will!" Mega said smiling,"So when should we start the prank?" "When Splash and Bass pick up Clare from Preschool." "Sounds good."

_4 hours later_

Bass and Splash returned from school with Clare walking behind them holding a drawing,"What did you draw?" Splash asked,"I drew a picture of our family! I wanna show Daddy so he can hang it up!" "I'm sure they'll like it." Bass said taking Treble off his chain and free to run around.

"They're here! Ready to go?" Mega asked excited,"I guess..but I don't feel comfortable with yelling at you." "Don't worry,it's just pretend. Ok?" Wily nodded taking a deep breath. As the door opened the two looked at each other with anger like they did all those years ago.

"We're back!" Splash announced walking in. The three kids looked as their parents ignored them and were yelling at each other. Splash was confused and had worry on her face,Clare held her drawing to her chest feeling sadness over come her,and Bass..he was surprised with sadness already with him.

"You know what? I want a divorce!" Wily yelled,"Fine with me! You can take your stupid ring back!" Mega yelled throwing his ring to the ground,"No! Don't please!" The two looked over at the kids seeing them in tears,Splash was sobbing seeing them hate each other,"I..I thought you two loved each other.." Clare said her drawing falling to the ground,Bass looked down tears going down his face. Before they could tell them,Bass snapped.

"Why?! Why are you two NOW hating each other?! After all you guys done together,Do you guys not care anymore?!" Wily and Mega looked at each other losing the fake anger,"Is it..because of us? Is it all our problems making you guys upset..and fall out of love?" Bass sighed sadly,"Please..don't break up.." Wily sighed looking at Mega who was crying now.

"Guys..we're not getting divorced.." The three looked at them,"It was a prank." Clare opened her eyes tears down her face,"That..wasn't funny.." She said,"Why..would you think of that?" Splash asked wiping tears out her eyes,Bass looked up with anger,"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT WOULD BE FUNNY?! WHY WOULD YOU THINK OF JOKING ABOUT SOMETHING HARSH LIKE DIVORCE! THINK, BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" He yelled with tears down his face.

Mega looked down with tears storming down his face,"I'm sorry..Don't be mad at your dad..this..was my idea.." He said holding his arm,Splash and Bass looked at him,"I just wanted to make a joke about it..I didn't know it would upset you all.." Mega looked up with a blank expression,"I just ruined everything..didn't I?" He walked into his room and locking the door.

"I..I didn't mean-" Bass started to cry again. Wily looked at them,"Bass..What was the one rule I had about your dad?" He asked his expression changing,"Don't..yell at him.." Wily sighed and walking towards them,"I'm sorry about scaring you guys..but don't blame Mega for this. I know you two aren't used to having a second dad yet..but you don't need to put your anger on him for this,I helped during it. He just wants to be a good dad,so if you want to get mad at someone..get mad at me." Splash and Bass hugged him cry,Clare joined the hug shortly after.

Wily entered the room to see Mega laying down looking down,"Hey blue.." Wily sat beside him,"I'm a terrible person..just say I am.." "your not..It was a joke..a joke that we took too far." "But not only did I scare our daughter..but I also forced you to do it with me! I'm just a waste of metal!" "Don't say that! Your not!" Mega sat up,"Then what am I?! A terrible dad?! A terrible husband?! Just tell me I'm terrible and then leave!" "STOP IT!" Mega looked at him seeing tears go down his face. He hugged the robot hiding his pain,"Your a wonderful person,and I wouldn't ask for anyone else."

Mega started to cry again as he hugged back,"You know..I'm glad we were enemies." Mega looked at him confused,"Because I got to see the 'rough' side of you." Mega laughed wiping his tears away. Wily kissed him while they smiled.

That evening was silent,but when dinner was ready once again,everything went back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caps Lock


	6. When Clare was first born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a past fic where Wily and Mega first made Clare and the kids try to get used to them

"Splash! Bass! They're back!" The two robots who were around 10 walked into the living room to see everyone standing around Mega and Wily, everyone was talking about whoever they were holding. Splash moved her way into the center as Bass was trying to see what they were talking about,"She's beautiful!" "Absolutely amazing." "I'm seeing big things in her future!" Bass started to make his way to the couch

When he was there, he saw Mega holding a small robot with blonde hair and fair skin,"Who..is she?" He asked looking at her confused,"She's your baby sister, her name is Clare." Wily said,"Would you like to hold her?" Mega asked

Bass shrugged as he was handed his sister, he looked at her as she awoke. Her eyes were bright blue with a hint of dark blue at the bottom, when she looked up at him, she laughed holding her hands out,"She like you!" "I can tell you two will get along." Bass smiled at her,"I wanna hold her!" Splash said taking her from his arms,"Cossack knew what he was doing when he made her." "True."

_About a month later_

Bass was sitting on the floor with Clare who was playing with a doll, Mega walked into the room,"Bass, can you feed Clare? I'm about to get dinner started." Mega said giving him a bottle. He held Clare like he always did and put the bottle into her mouth, it was easy since she was still young. When he finished, Clare started to laugh happily,"I wanna try something!"

Splash yelled holding multiple stuffed animals. She lined them up in front of Clare who was chewing in her feet,"What are you doing?" Bass asked confused while putting the baby down,"I'm seeing what her personality is. I seen Grandpa Light test this from Mega, aunt Roll,and..I think uncle Proto."

Splash said kneeling down. She looked at Clare,"Hey sis! Look over here!" Clare looked over,"Go to one of the animals. Let me show you-" Splash pointed at each animal telling them what they mean,"The bird means Peace. The lion means Strength.The crow means Evil. The rabbit means Good luck. The dragonfly means Freedom. The wolf means Family or Friendship. And the Owl means Wisdom. Now crawl to the one that matches you best!"

Clare looked at all the stuffed animals lined up, she was confused since she wasn't really paying attention. Wily walked into the living room to see the sight,"What are you doing to her?"

"I'm seeing what her personality is. Trust me, this works." Splash said taking her eyes off Clare for a moment, the small robot/human started to crawl,"Oh My God! She's doing it!" Mega walked in hearing the yelling.

"She's going towards the Rabbit! She's going to have good luck!" Splash said happily. But Clare ignored the stuffed animal and crawled over to Bass,"No..you're supposed to go over to a stuffed animal..Let's try again." Splash tried to picked up Clare but she was hugging Bass like a big teddy bear. Bass was crying,"Why are you crying?" Wily asked,"She picked me..." Mega laughed a bit,"Does that mean she's going to be like you?" Wily asked,"Hopefully not.." Splash said sighing

It was a peaceful night but it was ruined when crying echoed in the halls from Splashes room, Mega walked in looking dead. He grabbed Clare and started to rock her to sleep,"It's ok..It's ok..daddy's here.." he said really tired and was about to pass out. The girl looked over,"I have a test tomorrow.."  
"I know..I'm trying ok?" Mega yawn grabbing a bottle. He tried to get Clare to drink but she refused,"Stop it..just..drink it!" Clare still refused. Mega groaned. He walked out the room into his own room.

"Wily..help.." The scientist jolted up hearing the crying even more loud. He got up and walked over to his husband,"Did you try to feed her?"  
"She wouldn't eat."  
"Is she sick?" Mega checked  
"No."  
"Then what's the problem?!"  
"I don't know!"  
The two screamed both very tired.

_The next morning_

The crying didn't stop, Splash was trying to eat but the crying was making it hard to do so,"Are you sure theres nothing wrong with her wiring?" Mega asked on the phone with Cossack while Wily was walking in circles with Clare who was screaming now,"Then why is she screaming?!" Bass walked in yawning, he had hardly gotten any sleep due to the screaming. He walked into the living room seeing his family drained of life, that's when Clare saw him and stopped crying and reached towards him.

Wily and Mega looked at each other both their eyes having black under them, Wily handed the girl to Bass, she started laughing happily,"I'll..call you later.." Mega said hanging up. Splash looked surprised,"Bass, you can stay home if you'd like."  
"Really?!"  
"What?! That's not fair! Mega, tell dad he needs to let me stay home too!" Splash yelled but Mega walked into his room and flopped on his bed. Wily following soon after.

"Aww..so many memories.." Wily said looking through a scrapbook with Mega and Splash,"Did I always have the gape between my teeth? I look dorky." Splash said looking at her Elementary school photo,"Yeah, I believe that was when you tried out for scorer but quit after day 7." Wily said,"I wonder..do Bass and Clare still have the bond they had 4 years ago?" Mega asked. The three looked out into the yard where they found the two playing,"It's safe to say they still do."


	7. Splash's new boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splash has a new boyfriend and shows her family

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Splash ran into the living room excited getting everyone attention,"Geez Splash, chill! Why are you screaming like a banshee?" Bass asked looking up from his laptop that held a bunch of anime folders,"My boyfriends coming over!" The room fell silent,"What's a boyfriend?" Clare asked,"Something that's not taking a step in this house! That's what!"   
"But dad-"   
"No buts! I don't trust that Oil boy! He gives me a bad feeling..he's just creepy.." Wily shivered,"Oil man? No no! I have a new boyfriend! His name is Bert Wily!" Wily looked up,"What?! Is he..related to me?!"

"No! I don't think so at least!" Splash said still smiling,"Still, he's not coming over here! That's final!" Wily yelled,"But if you meet him-" "I'll shoot him!" "Dad!" "Now Wily, that's not very nice! We shouldn't shoot a guest." Mega said reading a book,"See! Listen to Mega!" "Ok..what should we do?" Mega took out his buster,"We shoot him..with this." "NO!!! Why can't I bring anyone over?!" Splash went to her room crying.

"Oh,I know who Bert is." Bass said looking up,"Who is he?" "A big nerd. But he gets all As and excels in every class except Gym. He's been on a A honor roll ever since kindergarten. But he never talks about family or topics surrounding family,I believe he doesn't have one. He has orange hair and green eyes. So that's something." Wily and Mega looked at each other,"He sounds great." "I know,he could help Splash get into a good collage."

Splash was crying still,"Hey Splash! Wily said your boyfriend could come over!" Bass said knocking on her door,"REALLY?!" She yelled getting out her room,"As long as it's only from dinner. If he tries anything I'll kill him!" "He's Christian. So you don't need to worry,and I do believe he's asexual." "This guys sounds perfect!" Wily screamed.

That Night

"Dad,Mega,This is Bert! Bert,These are my parents!" Splash said walking in a boy,"u..um..Hi.." He said intimated,"Hello there! I'm Megalith! Nice to meet you." The robot said holding his hand out,"So..wait..you're a robot..and you're a human..how does-" "Oh he's my step dad! They got married when I was..like 5." Splash corrected,"Oh. That's cool, I guess."

"HELLO. I'm Albert..WILY..You must be Bert..WILY.." He said behind his teeth,"Nice to meet you..sir.." Bert said shacking his hand. They walked in,"This is my brother Bass! You know him, he's that kid whose in the back who draws anime!" "Oh..do you were the one who keeps getting manga at the library." Bert said,"Yeah..what about it?" Bass asked,"Nothing..it's just..not literature." "IT'S LITERATURE!!" 

Clare walked into the living room seeing the new face,"You must be Bert. I'm Clare!" She said happily,"Um..Is..she a-" "A robot human hybrid. She has a human look but is robot! It's 50/50!" Splash said,"That's..amazing.." He said,"How did you make something like this?" "A friend made her! She's perfect right?" Mega asked happily,"I suppose." Wily looked at him,"Shall we have dinner?" He asked.

Mega laid out 6 plates in front of everyone,he them placed the meal he made on them,"Ohh! Tater tot casserole!" Bass said excited,"We have this at school!" "I learn a easy recipe online. Looked good." Mega said sitting down,"So..Bert, I heard you don't talk about family. Why's that?" Wily asked looking dead at him, the boy looked down slightly,"I..Just don't..It's for personal reasons.." "Is your family broke or something?" "No..It's..nothing.." "But-" "Dad! Change the subject!" Splash said,"Ok Ok..so..what do you do when your bored?" Wily asked,"I fix things." "What about your family?" "DAD!"

"Mr.Bert,Why do you like my sister?" Clare asked mushing her food around to make it easier to feed Mr.Hugs,"She's smart,Pretty,and just a great person over all!" Bert said making Splash blush,"Yeah..'great'.." Bass rolled his eyes eating his food,"Say Splash,where did you find his sharp man?" Wily asked trying to smile but he just looked angry,"Well..it was like out of a fairy tale! We were in the library,I accidentally dropped my books and he picked them up for me. He noticed I had Pride and Prejudice,by Jane Austen,he pointed it out and said I had great taste. From that point on,I knew we were soulmates!" Splash said in a over dramatic way,"That's..nice.."

"Oh..if I may ask,how did you and Mr.Wily meet? If you don't mind." Bert asked,"Of course I don't mind!" "As long as you tell us about your family!" "Wily,don't be mean!" Mega yelled,"Sorry..Sorry..continue.." "Thank you. The funny thing is,we used to hate each other!" "Really?" Bert said surprised,"Yeah! He would steal robots to take over the world and I would go after him to save the world. Over. And over. And over again. That all changed when we finally got a chance to talk. Turns out,he and I had a lot in common! From that moment on,we've been in love! Light was still uncertain but he gotten used to the idea." Mega said holding Wily's arm,"That's amazing! Enemies to lovers..very cliche but nice." Bert said eating a bit,

"Now tell us about the family!" "Wily!" "what?! You told him about how we met,so I think it's fair he talks about his family!" "But that doesn't mean he needs to!" "At least-" "They're dead.." The room fell silent,"Huh?" "My parents..siblings..dead..they died by an explosion.." Wily looked down,"Sorry for asking.." he said,"It's fine..I've gotten used to living alone." "You..what?" "Live alone..I learned to take care of myself with nobody helping me. It's all about growing up." Bert said closing his eyes and eating,"For you age..you sound grown up." Mega noticed,"Thank you,Mr.Mega."

"Welp..it's been great meeting you Bert. See you again soon." Wily said,"We could take you home if you'd like." Mega suggested,"No,I'll be fine." "See you tomorrow sugar bear!" Bert waved goodbye at the family and walked to his home.

When he was home. He walked towards a mirror and looked into it deeply," **I see you returned..I thought you would have left.** " A figure appeared instead of his own reflection. A girl with pale skin,Black hair,and red eyes,"I had too..I need your help." the figure smirked," **Oh really? You have some plan?** " She asked leaning against the mirror,"yes..it with the girl I met. Her family has this crystal that could help you escape." " **How do you suggest we get it?** " "I'll allow you to take control. So you can get the crystal." The girl laughed as she made an amulet appear," **We will..BOTH..get the crystal. So we may both,control this world.** " The boy took it and placed it on.

Darkness appeared out of nowhere making the boy faint lightly,he opened his eyes and looked into the mirror," **It worked! It worked!** " The figure was no longer in the mirror but over the boys body. He looked at himself smiling happily," **This is gonna be fun..** "


	8. The King of ice and Boy with a fire in his heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (It's a metaphor)

Mega tucked Clare into bed as he felt a bit tired himself,"Alright, I'm going to bed." Mega said about to leave but Clare grabbed his sleeve,"Can you tell me a story?" the robot sighed and sat on her bed,"Ok..what story?" "Tell me about the ice king and the fire boy again!" Mega smiled, he liked that one because it was a metaphor for something

"Ok..let's see-"

"Can I listen?" Bass asked walking into the room,"Can I too?" Splash asked turning around from her bed,"That's fine." Mega said as Bass sat down in a chair

"Long ago, there was a king of ice. He lived in a castle far from everyone, he had two ice minions who hated the ice and wanted to go be with the other humans. But the king disallowed them from leaving, he felt as if nobody out there deserved him or his kin-

He only thought that, because his heart was filled with ice. It would always feel cold to him, in warm spring, in hot summer, nothing would change

This king, did things that hurt a lot of people..and he had no remorse for doing so."

"Ice king sounds like a jerk." Splash commented

"Oh he was. But there was someone who could unfreeze his heart."

"Who?"

"A boy with a fire in his heart. He was born to protect, and wanted to prove to everyone he was stronger then anyone. But he didn't know his burning heart would one day bring his home into flames. But he had a quest to fulfill, to get revenge on the king of ice."

"It was a summer's afternoon, and the king was sitting on his throne when a boy of fire came in. This boy had one goal, to melt the king and save his town from the king's evil hold

But the king took one look at the boy, and felt his heart begin to unfreeze. He felt the warmth he was denied ever since he could remember, the boy of fire ran at him with weapon in hand. But the king stopped him and grabbed his hands

He looked the boy dead in the eyes and smiled, all of a sudden, the boy of fire felt a sudden coolness fill his heart. A chill he needed to calm his heart.

The two realized they needed each other to live, not because of selfish needs, but because of love.

And from that point on, the king of ice and the boy of fire, have been living together in the palace of ice and fire."

Mega finished

"Now that's a story better then Twilight." Splash said,"It's my favorite one." Mega said smiling joyfully,"That's not the full story." Wily said walking in,"What's the full story?!" Clare asked snapping awake

"The king of ice and boy of fire decided they wanted to show their love to the world. So they walked into town holding hands, but as of that moment, the town yelled and ridiculed them for such acts. Ice and fire can't be together, it's impossible for them to ever be."

"Yikes." Bass commented next

M-"So the ice king and fire boy ran back into their palace away from everyone. They stayed locked away so nobody could bother them, but the fire boy wanted to go back out there to tell everyone, their love wasn't bad

But the king of ice didn't want his dear to be harmed, so he forbid this, saying it would be better if they stayed indoors for the rest of their lives. Just them and the kin."

W-"But the boy of fire didn't want to be inside and hide. He said it as if the king was ashamed to be dating him, and that night they yelled at each other for hours."

"The auguring got worse and worse. It ended with the boy of fire leaving, the flame in his heart growing hotter once more. As he entered town, everyone chanted terrible things at him, and he almost burned the town down that night  
But the king was there to cool it, he said that the boy was right, that he shouldn't hide who they really were. And they should be who they are.

Months past, and the people of the village got over the fact two elements were together. Soon, more elements decided they should have a go. And now, more elements are being discovered evermore

The king of ice and boy of fire lived happily ever after in their palace, with their kin."  
  


Bass,Splash,and Clare clapped happily,"I love happy endings!" Clare said happily,"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now it's time for bed." Wily said walking away. Mega tucked Clare back into bed again, Bass went to his room, and Splash turned around so she could sleep. Mega turned off the light and closed the door

"That was a great story, Fire boy." Wily said as Mega passed,"I told it from the heart, Ice king" The two held hands and shared a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIP IT!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Sorry..I just like it
> 
> I wanted to make the twist being, Mega was the ice king and Wily was the boy of fire..but decided it made no sense


	9. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read

_"Mega?!" Wily screamed seeing as his fortress was now in flames while his husband was standing in front of it,the robot looked over with red glowing eyes. He smiled creepily and pointed the buster at him,he fired._

The robot's head popped off his pillow,he looked over and saw Wily sleeping besides him. Mega started to cry,it had been the 8th time that month he had that nightmare.

_Tomorrow is another day_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored and decided to write this for plot convenience
> 
> PLOT?!
> 
> Yes,plot..


	10. First words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past fic. Clare says her first words and the dads are more then happy

"a..awa..woo!" Clare said as she held up a small lamb toy,"You don't say." Wily said pretending he could understand her,"La..wo..ah!" "Very true." Mega walked into the living room to see this. He smiled,"I see you two are getting along well." Mega said sitting beside Wily,"Yeah,we're having a lovely conversation. Would you like to talk with her?" Wily gave the small child to Mega,"Hey there. How are you?" "aaa! Woo..Woo!" The robot giggled lifting Clare's hand up,"When you start talking,everything will be great." The robot said happily,"wove..yo!"

The two looked at each other in surprise,"Can..Can you say that again sweetie?" Wily asked,"Wove yo! Wove yo!" They had tears building up,"Her first words..oh my god.." Mega said feeling like he was going to cry,"Can you say daddy?" "Dada!" That was the breaking point.

"Dad and Mega! We're-" Bass stopped when he saw the two crying with Clare just playing with her toy,"What happened?" Splash asked confused


	11. Another Past Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when Mega and Wily went on their first few dates. To a cafe,Then the park,Then a carnival,and finally ending in the bed  
> (hush and read child)

The robot walked downstairs wearing a simple blue t-shirt and jeans, his dad looked at him confused,"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out."

"With who?" Mega sighed annoyed,"You'll see when he get's here." Light stood up surprised at his sudden tone of voice, that was when the doorbell was ringed.

Mega opened the door showing his date,"Ready to go?" "You bet!" Light looked in horror as the supposed 'date' happened to be the evil scientist, Albert Wily

"OH NO!" Light yelled pulling the robot back into the lab

"You're not going with HIM! He's going to reprogram you or something!" "Dad! He isn't going to do that!" Mega said fighting against the man's grip,"Leave the area NOW!" Finally Mega was able to break free and ran behind Wily,"MEGA! Get over here!" "You're not the boss of me! I have my rights!"

Light looked at Wily with a mad expression,"What did you do to my son?!" "Nothing. He just want to go with me. Don't worry I'll drop him off at 6..or 12." The two started to walk away,"If he tries anything call me!" "You got it dad." Mega said probably not going to call his dad anytime.

The two sat in a cafe just talking about random things,they ordered coffee and pastries like you would at a cafe. Mega would look up at Wily occasionally and see him looking at the menu,"So..how is everything going?" Mega asked feeling like the silence was annoying,"Not bad, I wish this food would come already." Wily said looking from the menu,"The longer we wait the more better it will be..or at least that's what I heard.." Mega said

"You're right. I never thought you'd be that smart." "Rude!" "It's true. I thought you were just another robot, but after awhile it became clear your more then that." "You know..I thought the same. I thought you were another scientist who wanted to destroy the world, but I guess I was wrong about that. It's funny how we both thought something bad about each other." They both smiled at each other happily.

Both hands held as they walked through a park that was for just relaxing, one thing stood out. A giant tree that was half real and half robot,"Hey, wouldn't that be weird. If someone was half robot and half human?"

"That would be..but I hardly doubt that would be a thing." The two continued to walk through the semi packed park. It was only the 2nd date and they were already feeling happy with each other being with them, but there was a small thing that bugged them,"Um..Are you still..mad that I tried to kill you?" Mega said looking down but his head was lifted,"Of course not. If I was, would I still be here?" Mega blushed looking away with a smile crossing his face, the two went back to walking while smiling at each other with no hate.

"Beside. I can't die." Mega looked over confused,"Immortal." "Oh!"

The 3rd date was the one.

They were at the carnival eating the food and participating in the rigged games. A simple night really but then a shoot of fireworks exploded in the sky,"Woah!" Mega yelled grabbing Wily's hand and pulling him towards the glowing lights, Wily just fell into it because he was feeling tired.

The two watched the lights blow up the dark sky like a supernova, the scientist took hold of the robots hand as he looked up. Mega smiled slightly. Soon the different color lights turned pink and hearts appeared in the sky, soon everyone at the carnival that had a partner kissed. Wily looked at the robot who was still blinded by the lights.

The robot was taken by surprise as he was picked up and brought in for a kiss

Mega was shocked at this..but fell into it. His hands wrapping around Wily's neck, strengthening the kiss more. The kiss, as lovely as it was, was broken with the two locking eyes both blushing. Wily dropped the robot back on the ground holding hands,"Is it bad that..I don't want to go home? Can I go home with you?" Mega asked holding Wily's arm,the scientist smirked,"Alright..but..I just want to make sure you want _it_." "I'm sure I can take it."

The next morning,Mega and Wily were sleeping while holding onto each other. The robot opened his eyes seeing the bright sun shine in his face,he sat up yawning and stretching. But then felt a sudden pain,then the memories of last night popped into his head. He looked at Wily and laid back down falling back asleep.

"DAD! Bass took my book!" "You don't even read!" The two teens barged into the room to see Mega sleeping against Wily's chest,"Can you two be quiet for a few minutes. Thank you." The two walked away slowly, Bass was grossed and Splash was so happy

The scientist looked at the robot and kissed his forehead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP! OK?!


	12. SHIP THINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships:  
> Mega x Wily(Duh)  
> Bass x A computer AI  
> Splash x Bert  
> Clare x Cupcakes(otp right here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little note here,the Mega universe..is sorta connected to Sonic's universe they had the comics so they are kinda in the same universe..does that mean Mario's universe is connected too? Then is Rayman? Then..I should stop over thinking

Wily was relaxing in the living room reading a book when Mega walked in singing," _Jingle bells,Jingle bells,Jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh! Hey!_ " The scientist looked up,"It's the middle of June." "I know~" The robot sang another Christmas song," _We wish you a merry Christmas,We wish you a merry Christmas. And a happy new year!_ " The man grew annoyed," _I really can't stay,Baby it's cold outside. I have to go away,Baby it's cold outside. This evening has been-_ " The robot was stopped when Wily grabbed him and kissed him. Once they broke Wily looked back at his book,Mega blushed smiling,"Thanks babe!" "Did you just want a kiss?" "Yep!" "You could have asked." "I like it better when your mad." Mega hopped off carefree.

Bass was at his computer playing a dating sim,he looked down taking off his helmet his long black hair going down to his shoulder,"What's wrong?" A random girl asked on the computer. The robot looked up and saw a girl with short purple hair and red eyes looking at him,"I..I want to die..so badly..nobody gets what I'm going through..no matter how much I want to live..it disappears when I'm alone.." "I know how that is..please don't feel sad..I'm here,Bass." The robot looked up in shock as the girl smiled,he smiled back feeling comfort finally.

Splash held hands with her boyfriend as she ate ice cream,"I had this idea for a movie,it's about this sweet little orphan who get's kidnapped,but the kidnappers are her parents!" Splash said,"That sounds really great actually..do you need help writing the script?" Bert asked,"That would be nice,but It's just a dumb idea I had. Nobody's going to listen to that." The girl stopped when she saw something,"Hm?" Bert looked over and saw a pet store with a bunch of human cats and robot cats,"I want one!" Splash said adoring over them,"Well,if we're still together I could get one for our apartment." Splash hugged him like a huge bear,"I love you so much!"

Finally. Clare was eating a cupcake.


	13. The family description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family's bio

**Name-Albert W.** **Wily**

**Species-Human**

**Age-200 years**

**Gender-Male**

**Ethnicity-German**

**Residence-Unknown**

**Sexuality-Bisexual**

**Personality-Stern but loving**

**Interests-Building devises,Journaling**

**Likes-Building battle robots,being with his family,messing with his** **husband**

 **Dislikes-People who hurt his family,Being** **provoked**

**Fears-His past**

**Strengths-Intelligence**

**Weaknesses-Public speaking(when he's not threatening people)**

**Love Interest-Megalith R. Man**

**Friends-Eggman,Cortex,Light**

**Enemies-None known**

**Family-Megalith,Sabrina,Brandon,Clare**

**Background-**

**Albert was born in abusive house. He kept every feeling to himself and bottles up all his anger. He snapped one time and Thomas saw it,Albert agreed bottling it up was unhealthy. But he still continues to bottle his emotions,the only time he can let them out is when Megalith is around and comforts him. He is also *somehow* immortal,it's unknown if it runs in the family or it's just some accident that caused him to live forever** ****

**Name-Megalith R. Man**

**Species-Robot**

**Age-24 years**

**Gender-Male**

**Ethnicity-Japanese/American**

**Residence-Unknown**

**Sexuality-Gay**

**Personality-Cheerful yet strict**

**Interests-Cooking,Garnering**

**Likes-Meeting people,Being with family,Making new things**

**Dislikes-Certain humans,Being called blue by anyone besides his husband,Having nightmares**

**Fears-Nightmares(mainly one)**

**Strengths-Strong minded**

**Weaknesses-Being too weak on occasions**

**Love Interests-Albert W. Wily**

**Friends-Sonic,Mario,Auto**

**Enemies-None known**

**Family-Wily,Sabrina(step daughter),Brandon(step son),Clare,Light(father/creator),Roll,Proto**

**Background-**

**Megalith(better known as Mega)has always been seen as a weak robot but is pretty strong none the less. He has grown far from violence since he settled down with Albert. But some nights his dreams would be replaced with nightmare of him losing it all. Every time he'd wake up he would cry and Albert would be there to cheer him up. Even though he loves his father,he could have been abused by him when he was still obedient. When angered his eyes start to glitch and he has no control over his body,he's sorta corrupted in a way**

**Sabrina S. 097**

**Species** **-Robot**

**Age-16 years**

**Gender-Female**

**Ethnicity-American**

**Residence-Unknown**

**Sexuality-Straight/Ally**

**Personality-Air headed yet sassy**

**Interests-Shopping,Writing**

**Likes-The mall,Her friends,Her family,Messing with her brother**

**Dislikes-Wearing makeup,Being peered pressured**

**Fears-Failing a class,losing a trophy**

**Strengths-Water based knowledge**

**Weakness-Earth related things**

**Love Interests-Bert B. Wily(no relation to Albert Wily)**

**Friends-Sonya(Sonic's daughter),Chris(Mario's son),Melody(Tail's daughter),a lot more**

**Enemies-Issac(Crash and Cortex's son)**

**Family-Albert,Megalith(step dad),Brandon,Clare(step sister),Light(grandpa)**

**Background-**

**Sabrina(or Splash) is the most popular girl in high school,she excels in every class with As. Everyone likes her either because of her personality,smarts,or looks. She's in 6 sports and helps at shelters. But the popularity and stress of being the best can take a toll of her mind. She suffers from schizophrenia but hides it pretty well for someone her age**

**Brandon B. 096**

**Species-Robot**

**Age-16 years(a few minutes younger then Sabrina)**

**Gender-Male**

**Ethnicity-American**

**Residence-Unknown**

**Sexuality-Asexual**

**Personality-Quiet and sad**

**Interests-Playing games,Cleaning**

**Likes-Being alone,Being with his dogs,Playing with Clare**

**Dislikes-Himself,His mind,Being around people**

**Fears-Living**

**Strengths-Being really quiet**

**Weaknesses-Having to talk in front of people**

**Love Interests-Tiffany(crush)**

**Friends-Issac(Crash and Cortex's kid)**

**Enemies-None known**

**Family-Albert,Megalith(step dad),Sabrina,Clare**

**Background-**

**Brandon(or Bass) won't open up to anyone no matter what theres relationship to him. He keeps to himself and tried to kill himself twice but didn't due to the true effects of his death. He has depression and his family wants to help the best they can but he keeps shutting them out. The only person who understands what he's going through is his uncle,Ice Man. At school he isn't as popular and has bad grades,he's always getting bullied because he's weird or just doesn't fit in**

**Clare Z. Wen**

**Species-Robot/Human(50% robot 50% human)**

**Age-4 Years**

**Gender-Female**

**Ethnicity-American/Russian**

**Residence-Unknown**

**Sexuality-(She's a child but she's Pansexual)**

**Personality-Cheerful but tough**

**Interests-Creating stories**

**Likes-Being with family,Playing with the dogs,Going outside**

**Dislikes-Being called short,Being taken advantage of**

**Fears-The darkness**

**Strengths-Knowing all about sweets**

**Weaknesses-Having to eat green foods**

**Love Interests-(again..child..but she will fall in love with a half genie half pirate whose none bindery)**

**Friends-Her stuffed animals and almost every kid in class**

**Enemies-None known**

**Family-Albert,Megalith,Sabrina,Brandon**

**Background-**

**Being born into a loving family has brought her to see the world a great light that her dad never saw. She's the sunshine that lights up the room. But has a hidden darkness with her,it's unknown to everyone including her but the scientist who made her knows this**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that..It's 1:05 am..I need sleep..


	14. How I started to ship Mega and Wily

**The year was 2018 November 8th,A month after Mega Man 11 came out**

**I was scrolling through my school ipad instead of working since screw school**

**I then noticed that Mega man had a comic series and even a cross over with** **Sonic**

**So with my weird mind,I looked up the comic instead of buying it cause I have nothing better to do and I need to save up to buy Pop Figures!**

**I read some of the posts that were free and noticed that in the comic,Mega Man was going evil or mad with power. This gave me the idea that Mega would slowly become a monster but tries his best to hold back this evil side**

**But..I then noticed a picture off to the side..here's the image that I was able to find 3 years later**

****

**I haven't read the comic yet..BUT..this scene is the best! Wily holds Mega in his arms for at least a few seconds and reaches out to him!**

**My heart exploded at that moment,I started to draw pictures of them instead of working(Science isn't my favorite subject anyways)**

**After that I went home to start on my fanfic,I don't remember it but I know for one it has something to do with past issues and that moment I came up with the fact that Wily would be immortal and have issues that Mega could help with**

**But I stepped back from Mega Man when I learned about Mighty No.9 and started to obsess over Dr White cause..why not?**

**After 2 years I finally got over it,and I finally got back to doing what I enjoyed..Writing Mega and Wily fluff..but then I learned about lemons/smut so I started to write about that,not with the two with other characters like Greg and Angus(NITW) Dog Man and Petey(DogMan) Gregory and Hell Chef(Gregory Horror Show) and many more.**

**And to this day I still ship it because of this scene..thank Capcom and Archie(love their work thank you for making this scene happen)**


	15. Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rush hasn't been feelings the best so Mega and Wily take him to the vet.
> 
> Sad things ahead..

"We'll be back around 4. Don't do anything dumb." Wily said walking out the fortress following Mega who was strapping Clare to the seat that was beside the sick looking dog. The two got into the car and drove onto the main road,Clare looked at Rush who looked very tired,"Is Rush ok?" She asked petting his head,Mega looked at Wily who didn't seem certain,"He'll be ok..He just needs rest.." Mega said not sure what's wrong with him.

They got to the pet hospital and walked to the front counter,"Um excuse me..We have a sick dog and need to know if it's anything bad.." Mega said holding Clare's hand. The lady typed something down,"Doctor Malcolm,will be with you soon." She said pointing at some chairs. They sat down waiting to be called on. Clare sat on the floor since she didn't like chairs,Mega seemed the most worried,"Hey..It'll be ok,I'm sure it's just a common illness." Wily said reassuringly. Clare pat the dog's head as he looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Rush?" A nurse asked,Mega stood up and picked up Rush,"I'll be back.." He said walking into the room. Wily sighed taking a magazine off the rack and started to look through it,"Why is Rush tired?" She asked,"He's..sick..but don't worry,he'll be ok.."

The doctor looked at Rush as his owner stood by his side,"Is he ok?" The doctor looked at him with a sad expression,Mega knew that she wasn't going to be good

"Wily? Can you come in here?" The man stood up and looked at Clare,"Stay here,don't talk to anyone." He said walking into the room.

Clare waited awhile before her parents and dog walked out,"Is Rushy ok?" She asked. Her parents didn't respond,Wily picked her up and walked out the vet.

The ride home was silent for the most part,Mega starred out the window as Wily drove into the driveway. Clare was taken out her seat and Rush was carried inside.

"Is he ok?" Splash asked looking at the dog as he laid down,Wily looked at Clare as she pat his head,"You'll feel better soon,and we'll be able to play in the yard again!" She said happily,"Clare sweetie? Can you go in your room? Me and Mega need to talk to Splash and Bass." The small robot nodded petting the dog one more time before jumping up and walking to her room.

The small human/robot girl was drawing a picture of her and Rush playing ball,she was working on it for a long time and today was the day she finished. Once she was done,she lifted it up over her head looking at it,"Rushy is going to love it!" She said jumping up and running out the room.

Clare made it to the living room to see her two other siblings in tears along with Mega,"What's wrong?" She asked confused,They looked at her as she eyed everyone,"It's..nothing you should..be worried about.." Bass said chocking back sobs. Clare shrugged and walked over to Rush,"Clare hun..Please let Rush rest.." Mega said stopping her from continuing,"Oh..Ok. Here you go Rush! I hope you like it!" She said happily. The girl laid it out in front on him.

Clare sat at the entrance of the school waiting for the car to come pick her up,she held in her hands help a get well card for Rush,"Your dogs sick?" A girl asked sitting beside her,"Yeah..He's really sick,so I'm making him a card." Clare said happily,"I can make a card for him!" "That would be great!" The car pulled up,"I have to go. See you tomorrow!" Clare jumped up and ran into the car.

"I made a card for Rush! Can we go see him?" She asked smiling happily,"We...can't.." Wily said pulling away,"Why? Is he sleeping?" Clare asked,"He's..not with us..anymore." The girl's eyes widen,"You got rid of him?!" "No..We didn't..we would never do that..He's..just..gone.." "He ran away?" "No..." "Then what happened to him?" She asked confused. No response. Clare shrugged it off again and look at the card she made.

They pulled up to see a hole in the backyard big enough for a dog,"What's going on?" She asked confused. Clare was picked up and taken over to the hole,Mega looked into the hole sobbing,"It's ok..He's in a better place.." Wily said hugging him,Splash grabbed Clare's hand,"What's wrong with Rush?" She asked. Splash looked at her with tear filled eyes,"He's dead.."

It was like the world froze

Clare knew death was a thing

But didn't think that it would happen so soon

She looked in the hole and saw what everyone was sad over

Rush

He was dead

"No..He's..He's not.." "Clare-" "He's just sleeping! You need to wake him up!" "He's not sleeping..He's dead hun.." "NO HE'S NOT!"

The small child ran away sobbing,"Clare!"

Clare sat alone in the woods looking into a lake thinking by herself,"You come here too?" She looked over and saw a girl with purple hair appear and sit beside her,"No..I don't..I just need to escape.." Clare said,"Escape what?" "Reality.." "Makes sense..I'm Nina. What's your name?" The human/robot looked at her,"Clare..Why are you here?" "Escaping my reality too.." "I just lost my dog.." Nina looked at her with empathy filled eyes,"I'm sorry..I lost my rat today too.." "You keep a rat as a pet?" "Yeah..The best animal.." The two looked at each other,"My uncle told me that moving on was needed..but I don't think I can.." "How do you move on?" "I'm not sure..maybe just forgetting.." "How?" "I'm not sure.."

The girls looked out at the lake,"His name was Rush...My dog.." "My rat's name was Jimmy.." "I think I get it.." Nina looked at Clare,"Maybe just accepting the fact their not coming back..and coming to terms that they aren't coming might help.." Nina smiled at her,"Yeah..That might work.." The girls stood up and locked eyes,"It was great talking to someone.." Nina said shacking hands,"Let's meet up again one day." Clare said smiling.

The robot/human walked back into the house,her dad ran up to her and hugged her,"Don't ever do that again!" Mega yelled,Clare hugged back,"I get it.." The hug was broken,"I understand that he's not coming back..and I know that he won't ever come back. I need to move on,it'll be hard..but I'm sure I will one day.." Mega hugged her again crying still,"It's ok daddy.."

Clare sat in her room drawing a picture,Splash turned around to see the lamp light on,"Sis..Why are you-" "Can you take me outside please?"

The two girls walked outside to the dog's grave,"Here you go Rushy,I hope you like it!" She said holding the drawing down with a rock. The drawing was of the whole family even Treble,"I'm sure he'll love it.." Splash said patting her sister's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um..Yeah..He's a robot yet in one of the Mega Man games  
> Roll gets sick and almost dies
> 
> So I'm allowed to make everyone sad by Rush dying,But if that's too sad I'll come up with something different but this part too 2 days to write!


	16. Back in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Mega Man 1)
> 
> Somehow Mega and Wily were able to go back in time to see their past selves
> 
> Hey in Sonic Generations he met his past self and it didn't alter the timeline!

"Wily! There you are! Let those robots go!" "Ah Mega Man,Great to see you again. As in,Terrible to see you again! Now prepare to-"

The two enemies looked over to see a glow and two other to join the room

It was them

"It worked! You're a genius!" Mega said happily,"Thanks babe." They smiled at each other before looking at their past self,"Um..What?" "Holy.."

Wily stepped up,"I'm Albert Wily, I am you from the future!" "And I'm Megalith Rock Man. But also called Mega Man." The past selves looked at them,"So you came back in time to help me? Wow great thinking!" Past Wily said happily,"And past me came back to help me defect Wily? Amazing! Light even built a time machine!" Future versions started to laugh.

  
"What's so funny?" Past Mega asked,"We're here to tell you that in the future you'll get married to each other!" Future Mega said hugging Future Wily happily,"WHAT?!" The past selves yelled,"Yep! You'll have kids and live a great life!" Wily said patting Mega's head

The past people looked at each other in disgust,"I would never love a thing like THAT!" Wily yelled,"You will,cause one day you'll look back on the abusive life you lived and realized the one who keeps coming back is Mega." Past Wily started to grow sick,"Why would you-I..we..ever accept that?! What about Light?! Roll?! Rush?! Auto?! Proto?! FROG MAN?!" 

"I accepted it because I felt the same. Light's ok with it,Roll's ok with it,Rush is ok with it,Auto is ok with it,Proto is ok with it,and Frog Man is dead." The past looked at the future and grew very..very sick

"Yeah..NO. We are never getting married-" "What would your daughter's name be if you had a daughter?" Future Mega asked,"Clare." Both past said. They looked at each other,"See? Give it time."

"See you soon!" Wily said holding the glowing thing and taking both him and Mega back to the future


	17. Proud Gay(it's a drawing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I learned that his name is Rock..but I used to call him that before I started to call him Mega..whatever,Light can call him that

**(The highlighted part**

**HMMMMMMMM..Idea came up!**

****

**I'm sorry,I just saw that and..ya..**


	18. Wily's Break Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the character description I said that Wily was due to build up all his anger
> 
> He had one metal breakdown,Thomas was around when that happened and told him that holding back that anger was bad
> 
> He continued to hide his anger even though he knew it was unhealthy
> 
> One day,he broke again

The family was out eating at a restaurant which they didn't do often so today was pretty special

They sat at a table and picked up a menu,"Can I have the macaroni?" Clare asked,"I'd like a salad." Splash said,"Fries.." Bass said,"A small pizza." Mega said. Wily haven't choose what he wanted,he looked up and saw a lady walk up looking really friendly

"Hello! What can I help you with?" She asked,"Um..give us a few more minutes." The lady smiled,"Who does the kids belong to?" Wily looked at her,"Us." The smile faded,"Um...What?" "What?" "Your..with..him?" "Yes. Is there a problem?" The lady tapped her clipboard,"Well..It's a little weird..I've never seen a robot and a human together before.." Mega looked up to see his husband looking sorta..mad,"It's none of your concern how we live our life. Now please,LEAVE." Wily said looking back at the menu.

Mega tapped his shoulder,"Are you ok?" "Yes..I am.." The human looked back at the menu not really giving a response. Bass looked at Splash in concern to be given another look of concern.

That same lady returned,"Are you ready to order now?" "Um..Yes! A small macaroni cup,a salad,A bowel of fries,a small pizza,and soup." Mega said trying to look friendly,"Coming right up sir!" The lady left towards the kitchen. Wily glared her down as she left,"Hun..she just didn't-" " _She should mind her own damn business._ " Clare looked up from her coloring book that only came with three colors,"Wily! Clare is right there!" The human ignored.

The food arrived shortly after,Wily glared her down as she placed the plates down,"I hope you enjoy!" She said. Mega pat his shoulder getting his attention,"Let's just eat." He said reassuringly. Wily smiled and nodded.

After they ate,the family walked out full and pretty happy. But then all of the human's happiness disappeared when someone walked by,"Ew,A robot and human..and their both male. How can it be any worse?" They said silently but Wily heard clearly,Mega looked over confused,"What's wrong?" Wily looked over at the male and grind his teeth," _WHY DON'T YOU..SHUT THE FUCK UP?_ " The male looked over,"What?" "Wily please let's just go." The robot said,"Get the kids in the car Mega,I'll be back in a second." 

"What did you just say to me?" The male asked,"I said..Shut the fuck up." "Maybe you shouldn't listen in on me." "Maybe you should mind your own FUCKING business!" The male backed up hearing the aggressive tone,"Um..I'm sorry..I'll just-" Wily grabbed the man by the collar and lift him up,"Listen here you asshole,I'm SICK of this! I'm tired of being told that being with a male..AND robot is wrong! By what stander is it bad?! I DON'T need to be told it's bad,I was already told it millions of times! Your views are pointless so STOP trying to make others go along with it! If your life is so pointless that you must make others feel bad about theirs,why don't you fucking KILL YOURSELF?!" Wily screamed red growing in his eyes

The man looked in horror as Wily looked like he would kill him,Wily dropped him clenching his fist. It was like at any moment he would snap and punch the other human,but he was able to hold the urge and went into the car.

The drive home was silent,nobody said anything,all they did was either listen to music or listen to the silence. Clare was playing with her plush cat toy,Mega was driving looking at Wily every chance he could to make sure he was ok. Wily stared out the window his anger subsiding a bit,Bass was the one to listen to music and Splash just listened to the silence as it echoed in the car

The 5 got out the car and walked into the fortress,"Splash? Can you put Clare to bed? I need to speak to your dad." Mega said. The girl nodded grabbing her sister and walking her to her room. Bass also went to his room so he can sleep. Wily didn't want to talk,he just wanted to sleep

"Wily,What the hell was that?" Mega asked,"What?" "You know what happened! You yelled at a man and cursed in front of the kids!" "He should have minded his own business!" "You could have ignored! We ignored those remarks when we first dated!" "Well it's bothering now!" The three peaked around the corner seeing them yell at each other,"Why is it bothering you now?!" "Because I couldn't take it! Ok?! I've held back all my anger for years and it just happened to just let it!" "Why would you hide that anger?! Do you not know how bad that is for-" "My mental health?! Why do you care about MY mental health when you should be worrying about yours?!" "Because I care about you! I don't want you to hurt yourself!" "WHY do you CARE?!"

The human's fist hit a picture breaking it at impact,his fist started to bleed and it the ground. Mega looked at him in fear,

Fear?

He was afraid of him...

Wily looked at him,his anger finally fading. Everything in his mind broke down. He couldn't take it,the human ran out the door not looking back

Mega looked at the picture that broke,it was of their wedding day..they looked so happy. He picked it up and took it out the frame,the robot sighed feelings tears rush to his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	19. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A past fic about Wily and Mega's wedding
> 
> I was watching the Corpse Bride(it's on Netflix now)and I decided to write this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My idea was to give Mega a dress,but..then thought that just makes him look like a girl and I want to leave that stereotype of gay guys so he's wearing a suit with a veil

The sun was close to setting, it was warm, the cherry blossom trees were blooming around the arch

The robot masters were sitting in chairs that faced the arch, since today was an important day for their fellow robot brother

Wily stood there feeling really excited yet nervous,"Hey Albert! Congrats!" Light said punching him in the shoulder in a joking manner,"Thanks Thomas..I'm glad you accept-" "Just to let you know, if you break his heart..I'll cut your dick off." Wily stepped back a bit,"Good luck!" Light said walking towards the door where the after party was

Mega looked into the mirror the veil over his face, he wasn't sure about this day...part of him wanted to go through this but the other part wanted to run away. He took in a slow but steady breath before showing a smile,"Don't bring yourself down..this is your day. The day that will set your life on a beautiful path." Mega stood up from the stool looking at the mirror one last time before walking out

The guests are sitting in chairs that were faced towards an arch that had Light in the middle and Wily on the side waiting for the groom,”He’s coming!” Roll said getting into position. Splash walked down the aisle putting flowers on the ground

”Flower for you!” She yelled, throwing some at the people, Wily sighed, she skipped happily as she went to her seat

Mega walked out of the dressing room to the aisle, the sun was barely up about to set almost

He looked up at his future husband, Mega walked slowly to the arch to soak in every moment,”You look amazing.” Wily said happily,"Thank you dear.” Mega said in return. The robot got to the arch standing in front of Wily, the preacher opened a book and cleared his throat

”We gather here this evening, to bring these lovely pair together in the hands of marriage. These two have opened many eyes to show that not just robots and humans can be together, but also heroes and villains.”

“WOO!!” Eggman yelled

”Would you two like to tell each other something?” The two nodded, Wily took a note out he spent such a long time writing  
  


”For all of my time on earth, I never met anyone who can make me feel happy and make me sad..like you can  
You have taught me that there are other things to care about then myself, things I wasn't taught by my shitty parents but I know you're better then them  
The moment I saw your blue suit, I never thought I would ever be happy after I thought I lost it long time ago  
Now that we are here, I promise to be with you and never to leave for another, I promise to love you each moment we share together. I love you, I hope you’ll love me back.”

Wily said, Mega sniffed back some tears as he took out his writing

”March 24, 20XX, Was the day you took my hand and said something that made me see you in a whole other light.   
That day felt like it came out of a fairy-tale. Dating you was the changing point in my life, I never knew what that feeling of being loved by anyone besides family was but when I finally got to see the real you..I finally knew what it meant  
I vow to bring you comfort when you need it most. I vow to be your energy when your low basically I’ll be your E-Tank. I vow to give you happiness when you're sad. And I vow, to be yours..and only yours.”

Mega said looking up at the last part with eyes that meant every word. The two smiled at each other

”Roll, the rings please.” Light whispered, the blonde robot was in tears walking over giving the rings to the couple. The robot put the ring on the scientist, and the scientist put the other ring on the robot

”Now..do you..Megalith Rock Man, take Albert W. Wily, as your lawfully wedded husband, to forever be together in the good, poor, rich, sick, healthy, and bad?” The preacher asked,”I do.”   
“And do you, Albert W. Wily, take Megalith Rock Man as your lawfully wedded husband, to forever love and be there for him in the good, poor, rich, sick, healthy, and bad and know that if you break his heart your father in law will come hunt you down?”

“I..do?” 

"Now with the power invested in me-”

”I pronounce you two, human and robot. May you two live in peace and love!” They said said lifting their arms up finalizing it.

Wily grabbed Mega and pulled him in for a kiss,”WOOOOO!!!! I have another dad!” Splash yelled happily,”Whhhhyyyy?????" Bass asked confused,”Worth it!” Roll said happily,”I bet bad things will happen..” Light said clapping alongside the others

In the distance, a red robot watched as his younger brother got married,”Congrats bro..I’m proud of you.” He said walking away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wedding part was made a few months ago for practice on google docs


	20. Yandere Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mega decided to pull a prank on Wily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing dramatic happens like last time a little break from the drama is good

"Yandere?? Yan-dear? Yan-dera..Yandere!" Mega said trying to sound out the word

"' _Noun. yandere (plural yanderes) (chiefly Japanese fiction) A character, usually a girl, who fits the archetype of being genuinely kind, loving, or gentle, but suddenly switching to being aggressive or deranged, often homicidally so._ ' Huh..Sweet..looking.." The robot got up from the computer and looked at himself,he looked sweet..so pulling off this was so easy

Wily walked out his lab feeling pretty tired,he made his way to the kitchen. That's when he saw Clare looking at Mega frost cupcakes,"I didn't know you were making cupcakes." He said smiling,Mega looked at his husband and smiled,"I wanted it to be a surprise!" He said happily,"Can I have one?!" Clare asked really excited,"Of course!" Mega said giving her one that was frosted with green and light green,she took a big bite and exploded with happiness,"This is amazing!" She yelled running out the room

The scientist was given two one was blue and cyan and the other was red and yellow,"Go ahead! Try both of them!" Mega said waiting for him to take a bite,Wily took a bite of the blue one then the other one,"Wow! Two different flavors!" "Only the best for my king!" Wily ate the cupcakes happily but ate the red one a bit more,"So..Which one are your favorite?"

The human looked at him and he swallowed,"I like the pink one,mainly cause I like apple spice more then blueberry." The robot looked at him with a huge smile but his eyes started to glitch,"I.. **see**..." Wily looked at Mega seeing the glitch in his eyes,"Um..Mega? Are you-" His husband started to laugh a bit,"I'm fine darling! I'm... **FINE**.." The robot walked from the room and went into the room

"Mega? Um..You've been in here for some time now..and I'm getting worried.." Wily said opening the bedroom door,his husband looked over with a huge smile but glitched eyes,"Do you love me..or Roll?" The human looked confused,"You of course,Why-" "You choose her cupcake though.." "So? You made the cupcake apple spice. You know I like apple spice." "I thought you'd choose the one who loves you..not someone who has everything you want." Wily sighed annoyed,"Your not making any sense." "Do you..Love.. **her?** Or..ME?" "YOU! We're married!" "That doesn't mean you won't go after Roll."

"Really? I don't even like her,I love you!" Mega stood up with that smile and glitched eyes,"I see..I'll be back soon.." he said walking out the door

The scientist was back in his lab updating Bass's chip again,Splash was there also but recovering from her update. That's when a crash was heard,Wily stood up from his spot and walked out the lab again. He went to the living room and saw...

Mega covering in oil,"R..Rock?" Wily asked using Mega's real name," **Wily...My dearest..Wily..** " Mega said his voice glitched out," **I did it..** " "Did..what?" " **I killed her..I killed Roll..Now I'm the only one you love..** " Wily backed up a bit,"I..I don't understand.." " **It's ok..you don't need to..It'll be just me and you after I kill the brats..** " Mega said turning his gaze towards the hybrid who was walking out her room

"Daddy?" She looked over and saw her dad smiling creepily at her,Mega giggled creepily and held his buster at her before he did it Wily grabbed him and threw him to the ground

"What the hell Mega?!" Wily yelled looking at the robot in pure fear yet hatred,Mega started to laugh and sat up

"It's a prank!" "What?" "Yeah! I didn't kill my sister and I wasn't going to kill our daughter. This is just E-Tank juice." Wily looked at Clare who was just as confused,"Don't do that..please.." "I won't anymore. Can't keep that promise though."


	21. Chapter 21

**Check what came in the mail!**

****

****

****

****

**(I took these on my phone..so sorry it sucks)**

****

**I'm happy..I'm going to make them a wedding someday..someday..**


	22. Why haven't I heard of this yet?

**Going through the internet is what I do now thanks to the virus**

**I decided to look up something that took over the internet awhile back**

**The Super Crown**

**You know that thing that turned Toadette into Peachette? Well then that made Bowsette and others**

**But I didn't know..Mega Man was given this treatment too**

**(Made by Zizum)**

**(Made by Pedrocorreia)(This ones my favorite)**

**(Made by Mobile-Kun on Newgrounds)(This looks more** **accurate to Peach which is the goal buttttt..I dunno,it looks like Roll or Peach cosplaying as Mega Man)**

**The point is,as much as I am in love with the Mega Man games,I didn't know he had this done to him**

**So I'm not sure if the meme is dead yet..but I'm doing it anyways since the serious arc is starting to make me cry..or maybe something is just in my eye**

**Also for what I determined a name for him..her..they would be Rockette or Megaette..or something**

Wily was walking down the street trying to get back to the fortress when someone ran up to him,"HELP!" he looked over and...Mega was there..but he didn't look like himself

He was wearing a dress for one,he sounded like a little girl,his hair was longer,and..he had one or well two things sticking out

"Help! Get this thing off of me!" Mega yelled trying to get a crown off him that was sorta glued,"You're..a girl.." Wily said confused yet surprised,"I know! Mario thought it'd be funny to glue this dumb thing on my head,now I can't take it off!" The robot yelled,Wily went over to him and started to help him

Yep,that thing was on there pretty good,"Maybe theres something at the lab we could use." "I'm not letting people see me like this!" "Ok fine. Just stay behind me." Mega held Wily's arm and started to walk behind him

Nobody seemed to notice them which was good for the most part

"Hold still!" "It hurts!" Mega whined as Wily pulled on the crown that was really stuck. Yep,that thing's stuck,"I tried everything in my lab,I don't know what else to try!" "I don't wanna stay a girl! Besides,this is one of the days Light takes care of the kids! And I'm going to miss it!" Wily pat his head,"We can still do it. I don't mind you having..knockers." Mega looked at him with a 'really' face,"Don't call them that..and I'm not comfortable with it." "Makes sense. But what do you think will work?" Mega though of something then removed his hair then he became a boy again

"Here,try to get it off this way." Wily looked in horror,"I'm a robot,I can do it anytime. Light gave me the ability to when I'm in danger." He took it and looked in horror at it,"At least I no longer have sweater puppies!" He yelled walking out the living room

Wily entered the room and placed his hair back on,"Yay!" Mega yelled happily,"Now don't remove it." "I won't unless that crown get's stuck again."


	23. Bird's and Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I have horrid memories of being taught this,that's when I discovered I'm asexual)  
> (Just read it I don't have to do summaries)

"Hey Splash! Today dad's giving us the talk!" Bass said walking inside the girl's room,"No. Mega already talked to me about it." Splash said on her bed texting her friends seeing if they wanted to hang out,"Talked about what?" Clare asked looking away from her tea party,"How to contact the stork." "Oh cool!" Bass backed out and quickly ran to his room

Treble's head popped up and saw Bass run in,"Maybe he'll forget..then I don't have to think about it.."

Bass forgot

He was on his DS when Wily walked in,"Bass?"

"No."

"It's time for us to have the talk-"

"No."

"Your getting older so-"

"No."

"I think it's time that I tell you-"

"I'm not listening."

"About-"

"No dad,I'm not listening."

"The birds and the bees."

"NOOOOO!"

"And that's how I discovered I was Asexual." Bass said to the only person who would listen,"Wow. Why does that remind me of myself?" Issac said,"Maybe it's the fact that both are parents were enimies and now their not." "Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha..Ha..Ha..
> 
> Bass is just me in a nutshell
> 
> Not really don't think that please


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Taking a step back from the story arc to give some backstory for Wily since I haven't been giving any hints about it. So here's this)
> 
> Wily gets a letter that his parents were visiting,so they come home and meet Mega(They didn't know that he gotten married since they weren't invited)

"I'm glad Light was able to take care of the kids for the weekend." Mega said,"Yeah,We finally have some time..alone~" The human started to kiss Mega's neck,"S..Stop!" The robot said laughing slightly

The scene was ruined when the door bell rung,Wily stood up and answered

"Hi mister Albert! I got a letter in the mail and-" The human grabbed the letter before slamming the door on the mailman. He handed it to Mega,the robot opened it to see if it was bills but surprisingly it was a letter,"Um..Wily?" "What?" "This..is from your parents."

Wily froze hearing that word

_"Mom? Dad? Mom? Dad?" Albert walked into the kitchen to see his parents were ignoring him,he walked over to the_ _fridge and grabbed a fruit cup. The boy looked at his parents as they kept ignoring him. He took in a sigh before walking to his room_

_Albert came home once again with an empty expression,"Where have you been?" His dad asked,"The one moment you act like I exist is when I do something_ _bad. If that isn't great parenting,I dunno what is." He said trying to walk past but was blocked,"Where were you?" "I was studying late. Nobody wants me here so I might as well spend it somewhere I'm wanted. Now get out my way!" Albert yelled pushing his dad out the way_

_"What's up with that boy?" A random blonde asked referring to Albert who sat alone while reading something instead of eating,"I dunno,Is he depressed or something?" A girl with red hair asked,"Maybe..I'll go ask." A boy with brown hair said as he stood up and walked over. The blonde boy looked at the book about robotics before he was interrupted by someone,"What are you reading?" He looked at the other human and sighed,"It's about robots and_ _engineering. I'm interested to become a scientist." The other human lit up_

_"I love robots too! I'm Thomas Light!" The brown haired boy said smiling,Albert looked at him before giving a slight smile,"Albert.."_

_The halls of the robot collage that many young minds were joining buzzed with life,but one was very silent then the rest of their peers. He was just walking down to get to the next class before someone pushed him down,everyone stopped and started to laugh. Albert stood up unfazed completely and continued to walk,"Come on! Not gonna cry?" The boy who pushed him asked,"I used all my tears from my childhood so I don't have any to shed." Albert said not looking back. But that's when some girl snatched his work that took him days to perfect and ripped it._

_Darkness_

_All that work_

_Nights of no sleep_

_Was all gone_

_Now Albert was really crying,"See? He's a complete-" The girl said before the blonde's face showed burning rage. He grabbed her by the hand and threw her over his shoulder slamming her into the ground( **LIKE IN AN ANIME** )_

_Everyone looked in horror as the girl was in extreme pain the and the blonde looked ready to kill someone,he held the urge and continued to walk. Not even picking up his books._

"Wily? Wily? WILY!" The human snapped out that flashback,"You ok babe?" Mega asked putting the letter down,"I'm fine.." He said looking towards the side a bit,the robot put his hand on his cheek getting his attention,"You can tell me what's wrong.." He said looking really worried. Wily grabbed his hand and smiled,"It's..just the fact my parents wrote to me..I haven't heard from them in so long. I thought they died.." "Oh right. They weren't at the wedding." "And I don't want them to be part of my life..they never were in the first place."

Mega tilted his head still looking really worried,"What did they do?" Wily sighed,"Neglect at the most." "Oh,I get why you don't want them to be here.." Mega said,"Exactly. I never want to see them again.." The robot smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek,Wily smiled a bit.

The night came around like it did every-time. Mega was making dinner again and Wily was watching him,soon enough a knock came from the door,"I'll get it." The human said getting up. He made his way to the living room and opened the door to revel two older figures

"Hello Albert." Wily stood there in shock for the most part,he didn't need to see them today,"Hey..dad..mom.." He said holding back his anger the best he could,"How come you never told me you were coming by?" "We told you. We sent a letter." Wily sighed,"Come in..we were about to eat dinner.."

"We? You got married?" His mom asked,"Yes..I did." "Why didn't you invite us? We would have liked to meet the nice lady who took your hand." The human sighed.

They walked into the kitchen to see the robot fixing two plates,"Dinners read-" Mega looked over and saw two others standing there,he was intimidated by them as the stared at him,"I see you gotten a robot servant. I knew you were useful for the most part." "He isn't a servant." Wily said crossing his arms

His dad looked at him confused,"What is he then?" Wily walked by Mega's side and took hold of his hand,"He's my husband for your information. Have something against it then you can leave." His parents looked at each other,"No. We have no problem. Let's just have dinner."

The 4 sat down in their seats not looking at each other,Mega looked at Wily as he accidentally bent his spoon. The robot tapped the scientist's shoulder,"Are you ok?" Wily nodded glaring down his parents before looking down

Silence

"So..what is..that thing's..name?" Wily's mom asked breaking the silence,"He's not a thing. And he goes my Mega." Wily said bending his spoon even more,the woman looked the robot placing a hand on her face

"How did you two meet anyways?" Mega tapped the table,"Well..it's a funny story,we used to hate each other and used to be enemies-" "A shame you two didn't stay like that."

  
Wily stood up

"Are you two going to be STAYING longer so you can ruin my life AGAIN?!" He asked annoyed with a strong hint of anger

"Alright. We'll leave. I see your life is still an empty pit of nothing." His parents walked towards the door

The human looked at the table scratching it with his nails,the robot placed a hand on his shoulder as he shook with some sort of fear

"Oh..who are these people?" Mega walked over and saw Wily's mom looking at a picture of the kids,"Those are out kids. Splash,Bass and Clare." He said pointing at each one respectively

"Where are they?" "Over at their grandfather's house for the weekend." The woman smiled,"That's sweet..are you main caretaker?" "No,Wily mostly takes care of them I'm too busy cleaning. But when I do it's really run." She looked at the robot with a wide smile,"Your a lot better then me. Take care of my son ok?" She asked leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda forgot I wrote this,well I finished it my friends
> 
> (I don't have friends..)
> 
> As of now (12/1/20) this chapter is no longer canon


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with the lore of the story I just want to write this fake thing since this ship is almost deader then that bird outside my window,I'm having a bad day😑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride  
> I wanna take you for a ride
> 
> KILL ME

**Dear Capcom,**

**You created great games,and I love you for that**

**I suck at the Mega Man games for sure but I was able to beat Mega Man 11 in 9 hours!**

**I loved the Street Fighter series,I go back to the older ones to just have some fun**

**I liked the Marvel VS Capcom games! Thanks for getting that song stuck in my head😀**

**All your games are wonderful! And I hope you create more Mega Man games**

**Um. Problem is**

**As you remember,Archie made a comic about Mega Man**

**In that,Wily was converting from bad to good**

**Would it be so bad..if you..you know**

**BRING THAT BACK?!**

**I want to see more stuff about him being good and some moments with Mega and Wily just talking!**

**Maybe a hug?!**

**I would love you to death if that happened!**

**I know is I asked for a kiss then it won't happen**

**Since Video Games aren't really good at representing LGBT+ relationships(I don't know, I never looked it up)**

**And as a business you might not make that risk**

**I do ship this and..many other don't**

**I mean lots of people ship Wily with Light**

**Mega with Roll**

**Mega with Bass**

**Mega with Proto**

**Mega with Rush(trust me someone out these does, I've seen some shit)**

**So this might not happen, and if it does it might just make a lot of people mad and only a small amount happy**

**Maybe just a hug, or a deep moment with the two would be enough**

**Or just keep them as enemies, I don't care I don't run your damn business, you do you Capcom**

**Thanks for not killing off the Mega Man series**

**P.S:this might make everyone want to beat me up, I have nothing against your ships(except the Rush one)**

**I like the ideas, I support any ship as long as it's** **legal(don't start with the fact Mega looks like a child, his age is unknown, he was made to look like a child so shut up)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody cares about me so I hardly doubt I'll be getting hate or love
> 
> How I love not being famous


	26. Splash's life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How come I never wrote anything on Splash? Oh well,this is the teenage girl and what she does with her time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also decided to make her this over achiever instead of the dumb teenager I wanted her to be
> 
> She's in 6 sports,has a lot of friends,is very popular,excels in every class with all As,very smart and likable,hasn't been part of any drama,very pretty,has great confidence,never been harassed or bullied and has a great relationship with every teacher
> 
> Basically everything I wish I had😊

"Have a great day at school!" Mega yelled as the two teens walked out the car and into their school

Splash was carrying a sports bag with her change of clothes for the day,"Why did you join 6 sports?" Bass asked very confused

The female robot smiled,"It's fun to keep yourself busy with activities and friends. Aren't you and Issac friends?" "I guess,he's cool.."

"There you are! We were about to start without you!" A brunette girl yelled,"Chill out Val! I just needed to stop by the music room." Splash said wearing her ballet clothes,"That's no excuse for you to be late! We have 40 minutes to get this form right!" "Got it!"

The group of girls started to dance to the music and kept their balance through it all,Splash was in the game and kept her head fully intact to her form

"Splash! Great to see you here!" A blonde said very happy,"Hey Tiffany! Cheerful as usual!" Splash said entering the football field in a cheer outfit,"Remember the form?" "Yep! I get the middle right?" "Your right!"

All the cheer girls copied the instructions of the music and came together to make the triangle,Splash was in the middle but she was happy to be part of it

"Man! I thought you were never going to come!" A red head said,"Sorry..cheer took a bit longer then usual." Splash said taking her bow and arrow out,"Don't worry about it. Now let's get working!"

The members shot their arrows which either got to the side or close to the middle,Splash shot the arrow into the straight middle

"Finally! Someone's here!" A black haired boy yelled,"Nobody else is here?" Splash asked wearing her gymnastic outfit,"They went to get ice cream which is bad for the form." "Yeah..that's why I don't eat it."

When the ice cream break was done,everyone was practicing their sets balancing on beams and jumping on spring broads. Splash jumped from the beam to the spring broad to the hoops with almost ease,"Show off." Someone said annoyed

"Back hand! Fore hand! Come on ladies!" A woman with tan skin yelled,Splash wasn't complaining on how hot it was,instead she was more complaining about the person taking so long to just throw the ball

In the end she ended up wining with almost ease

The final sport she had to do was Cross Country

"Splashy! My girl!" The purple haired mongoose said hugging the robot,"Hey Melody! How's my favorite party animal?" "I'm doing great now! Ready for the run?!" She asked so excited,"You bet! let's go!"

The team ran together in the line across the school and around the streets

Splash walked to the car drop off area and sat beside Bass

"How was your day?" He asked looking from his phone,"So tiring..wish I joined swimming." She said out of breath. The female robot smiled none the less

"Ready for your grades tomorrow?" "No really.." "Why? Did you get an F again?" Bass sighed,"I don't know.."

"Dads! I'm going to hang out with my friends!" Splash yelled,"Did you-" "All finished and I doubled checked everything." "Go ahead." Wily looked back at his book

Splash approached the table where Melody,Sonya,Bert,and Chris

"Hey guys!" They looked over and smiled seeing her,"Have a seat Mrs A honor role!" Sonya said pulling a seat up for her

"Oh come on,it's not that much." Splash said,"I can't even get one and I work all year!" Chris yelled,"You turned in empty pages each time." Bert said,"Oh yeah."

"Since you got that honor role,I'll buy you a milkshake. Waiter!"

Splash laughed a bit

The blue robot walked through the halls and noticed everyone talking,she looked over and noticed her name on top

"Congratulation Splash! Your valedictorian!" Sonya yelled hugging her,the robot saw the 'v' word on top and her name under it

She couldn't believe it,all this time,she made valedictorian

"That's amazing!" Mega said hearing the news,"How come I didn't get valedictorian back in high school?" Wily asked very confused,"Is that good being a..val..ed-" "It is very important." Clare smiled and hugged her

Off to the side,Bass sat in his room petting Treble and looking at his grades that were always C,D,and Fs

He envied his sister very much because of her grades and popularity around school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bass,he's so misunderstood..poor emo boy..


	27. Compare and Contrast

**What *normal* people do with their figures**

****

**What I do with my figures**

****

**Here's another one cause I'm bored**

**Shortly Mega fell off,sorry blue boy..**

The quality is bad sorry


	28. Healthy Megly meets Unhealthy Megly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made the smut story and I thought of how unhealthy their relation was compared to their relation here
> 
> By the way,this story is canon..I hate abusive relationships since I seen it enough
> 
> This is also before the kids..since they're not relevant and won't add much..besides context..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the link to the story
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388757/chapters/56046619

Mega and Wily were on the couch watching TV holding each other,the robot was drifting in and out of sleep. The human placed a blanket over his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair,the robot looked up at him with sleepy eyes,"You ok?" "Yeah..just sleepy.." Wily laughed a bit and kissed his forehead,"Sleep well my dear." He said bringing him closer. Mega smiled hearing the heartbeat of his lover,it made him even more tired

Just before he closed his eyes..

A portal appeared shoving out 2 people who looked like them

The healthy couple got off the couch and Mega held onto Wily's arm

The unhealthy couple stood up and looked at the other version

The unhealthy Wily looked upset,he seemed like he was going to kill someone

The unhealthy Mega looked scared,like one of those OWO boys from those videos

"Um..Who the hell are these people?" The healthy Mega asked,"I dunno.."

That's when a speaker out of nowhere said:

_Regular Mega and Wily. This is your other versions,they are an abusive relationship. You can call them Unhealthy. You guys are Healthy don't worry._

_You guys will have to talk together for the whole day,so have fun(◕‿◕✿)_

They looked at each other again

"Hmm..two Megas..I can get down with that." UH Wily said licking his lips at the other Mega,"Ew." H Mega said hiding behind Wily

"He wouldn't want to sleep with you either.." UH Mega said looking to the side,the human grabbed hold of his hair and pulled it back,"DON'T FUCKING TALK!"

The two healthy couple looked in horror at the discord in front of them

Healthy Wily was getting himself a snake when Unhealthy Mega walked in,"Hello..your..not..going to hurt me right?" He asked,Wily looked over,"Of course not." The robot walked to the table and grabbed an apple,"Thank you..the other Wily would never let me eat anything unless he tells me to." The human looked at him worried,"I'm..sorry you have to deal with that.." "I get used to it.."

Healthy Mega was cleaning the lab when Unhealthy Wily comes into the area,"Hey baby~" The robot looked over in disgust,"Don't call me that you creep." He said walking away..but he was pulled back by the hair,"I don't take no for an answer. I'm gonna fuck you..right here.. _right now~_ " Mega pointed his buster at the disgusting perv,"Stay away from me." UH Wily moved back with his hands up

The two set of couples sat in the living room. The healthy couple sat together holding onto each other cuddling with love, it was to block out the disgusting other couple. The unhealthy couple sat together as well, but the Mega looked uncomfortable to be sitting on Wily's lap. H Mega looked over and sighed laying his head on H Wily's chest

UH Wily looked over confused and grossed out by the look at that sight,"Why don't you touch him? Are you scared of him?" H Wily looked up at him,"I won't touch him, because he didn't ask to be touched. It's called consent dumb-ass." "But where's the fun in waiting for them to say yes? Why not force them into having sex?"

H Wily sat up causing Mega to sit up,"Listen here, you and I aren't the same. I ask before I do stuff to him, I care about his feelings, I want to make him happy, we do have sex but we also go on dates, cuddle together in bed, visit his family, and watch movies. We have a life outside of sex. You and I won't ever be the same now get out my damn house!"

That's when the Unhealthy clones finally left

"Finally! Now I can sleep!" Mega yelled falling into Wily's arms


	29. This book isn't dead yet :|

***Just scrolling through the internet***

**Hmmmmm..it's been awhile since I looked up Mega Man,let's see if I can talk about a ship nobody else likes**

**I need something to write because it's not like I have some other ideas to write**

**And I'm sure everyone is tired of me writing about a Hat in Time :D**

***Looks up upcoming Mega Man games***

**Let's see-**

****

**FUCKINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**So..yeah..**

**Guess Mega Man's having a VR game,ain't that cool. But I'm not sure how that'll work,you move around,jump,and blow up robots..how is that going to work in VR?**

**Guess I'll never will find out since I don't live in japan(fun fact I'm from Australia but moved to America before I could adapt that cool accent..I don't remember moving and I just learned this..thanks mom :')**

**Anyways I'm going off topic**

**Mega is looking cool,Wily is looking cursed and it just looks like their ones level..Block man..but why him?? When I played the game,I never chose him first because his voice is like sandpaper to my ears(I have my own thoughts so hush)**

**But whatever**

**So I'm going to TRY and update more,but since school came back..I've been having so trouble keeping my inspiration and my motivation up..I'm trying**

**I have 10 ideas for this story and I'm working on one as of now**

**What did we learn today?**

  1. **I'm losing ideas**
  2. **Capcom is running out of ideas too**
  3. **Wily is a gamer CONFIRMED**
  4. **I'm from Australia but never got an accent..thanks mom :)**
  5. **Japan gets everything**
  6. **I haven't died yet!**
  7. **I don't like Block man**
  8. **I go off topic a lot**
  9. **I make excuses to not update because I don't want people to think I'm lazy**
  10. **I need to go out and make friends before I die** ****
  11. **Mega Man in VR is..confusing at the least**
  12. **Wily is lookin good though..I mean those teeth..so sharp..so cool..**



**And that's all I got**

**Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk**


	30. Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess this girl needs to have herself some love

A blonde robot walked into the main area of a lab

"Light?" The scientist looked over,"Yes my daughter?"

She took in a deep breath,"I'm lesbian."

Light looked at her,"Ok..Ok..I have nothing against it..but what's up with my kids being either gay or bi?" "Maybe it's way you built us?" Roll asked

"How do you know?" "I learned I was after yesterday.."

_(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧Yesterday✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)_

Roll was standing by a cafe waiting for her ride,she looks up and sees a car park in front of her,"Heyyyyyyyy cutie~" A girl with pink hair said winking at the robot,"I'm sorry for..my friend. She's intoxicated,we're just getting some coffee." A woman with brown hair said stepping out

The robot nodded taking her phone out and looking though some things,the woman with pink hair got out and walked up to Roll,"So cutie..whatcha looking at?" She asked hugging her looking over her shoulder at the phone screen. Roll started to blush for some reason,"Ohhh~you have an Instagram? I can give you my account so I can talk to you!"

The woman grabbed it and entered her account,"Here! Follow me." Roll tapped follow,"Um..T..Thank you.." She put her away and looked at the ground,"What's wrong..never seen a cute girl before?" The pink haired girl asked whispering almost in her ear

"Cadence get away from her..I'm so sorry." The other woman said pulling the pink haired girl back in the car,"Come on Nora! She liked me!"

"Have a good day."

Roll watched them drive away,she then looked at the sky

"I think I like boobs.."

_Now_

"Oh." Light said,"Yep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☞︎□︎◆︎■︎♎︎ ♋︎⧫︎ ■︎♓︎♑︎♒︎⧫︎📪︎☟︎♏︎ ⬥︎♓︎●︎●︎ ♌︎♏︎ ⬧︎♏︎⧫︎ ♐︎❒︎♏︎♏︎
> 
> (Guess what is says:))))))))


	31. Family

**FINALLY. I drew the family together**

**And I drew Clare after..FOREVER**

****

**This took longer then it looks. Wish I had a pen to draw with on my phone**


	32. Splash's dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splash brings over a friend who happens to be a new student. She introduces her to her family and the new student seems to like her dad..a bit too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the new student
> 
> https://crashbandicoot.fandom.com/wiki/Liz
> 
> She looks like that girl who will steal all the guys and make your life hell

"Are you sure your folks will like me?" "Of course! If they can get used to Bass playing dating sims instead of getting an actual girlfriend,then I'm sure their fine with me bringing a new friend around!"

Splash opened the door,"Dad! Mega! I brought a new friend!" Mega walked out the kitchen,"Why hello miss! I'm Megalith. You are?" The bandicoot walked in as the robot closed the door"I'm Liz.." She said scratching her arm. That's when Wily walked out his bedroom looking tired,"Hello. I'm Albert."

Liz looked in awe at the scientist,she couldn't shift her gaze a bit,"Clare! Get out here please!" The little girl skipped over holding one of her millions of stuffed animals,"Whose the monkey?" She asked,"This is Liz! She's my new friend!" Clare looked at her,"I like your makeup!" Liz looked at her for a split second then back at Wily

"How long is she staying here?" Wily asked walking towards the fridge,"We're just going to study,but she can stay for dinner." Liz nodded smiling

**The next day**

Splash and Bass started walking down the street from another day of school,"So what are you doing today?" Bass asked,"I'm going to the cafe with Bert and Sonya. Then I might head towards the library to catch up on some reading I missed." The two stopped when someone yelled,"SPLASH!!"

It was Liz,she seemed very happy

"Hey! Can I come with you guys?" Splash and Bass looked at each other,"Sure!" The female robot said. Liz followed them back to their house

"Oh..she's..back.." Wily said eating at the table,"Hello Liz!" Mega said waving at her. The bandicoot waved at Wily shyly,"Why..is she here??"

"She asked if she could come with us. So she's here to just chill."

**The next day**

"Splash! Wait up!" Liz yelled running after the blue robot again,"Can I come over for a sleepover? You know..just us?" Splash looked confused..yet being too nice she said,"Sure. Why not?"

Liz started to braid Splash's hair as they listened to music,"Um..Liz..can I say something?" The robot asked,"Yeah?" Splash took in a deep breath,"You've been wanting to come here everyday,why??" The bandicoot finished and gave her a mirror to see herself,"Promise not to tell anyone?" The robot nodded

"I have a crush on someone here.." Splash's eyes widen,"Really?" Liz nodded blushing. Splash smiled placing a hand on her shoulder,"I'm sure Bass likes you too..I mean..your pretty,it's kinda clear he might grow a crush." The bandicoot looked confused and shook her head,"No..it's not Bass..but he's kinda cute.." Splash crossed her legs on her bed trying to think

"Well..It can't be Clare." "Definitely not your little sister!" Splash looked up at her and sighed,"Listen Liz..I'm not sure if I could like you back..I'm sorry that I led you on. But I'm straight..I don't like girls..sorry.." Liz looked confused,the robot took in a sigh of relief,"THANK YOU LORD! So if it's not me or Bass..who?"

Liz smiled blushing,"Wait..no..no..no..you got to be kidding me.." "Yeah.." Splash took in a sigh,"Again..my dads been married for years. So their is no way for you to ever get with either of my dads. Mega is gay and My dad is committed to his relationship."

"I could try." Splash scoot back a bit,"Ok...I'm freaked out now.."


	33. Bass's love life(that doesn't exist)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of inside depth to Bass's crush and how he has no chance with her
> 
> But he may have a chance with someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megumi and Tiffany's wiki pages are here
> 
> https://crashbandicoot.fandom.com/wiki/Megumi
> 
> https://huniepop.fandom.com/wiki/Tiffany

In the school yard,the cheerleaders were practicing for the upcoming game,"Splash! Ready for your stance?" Tiffany yelled,"Yeah!" The robot got off the bench and jumped up ready to go

Before she moved,she saw her brother in the bleachers,"Why are you watching us?" Bass jolted bumping his head on the metal,"Oh..um..I..I.." He ran away screaming

"Your brother scares me Splashy.." Sonya said walking over to her friend,"Yeah..what's his problem?" Isabelle asked,"I dunno.." Tiffany walked over,"It's clear Splash sweetie. He has a crush!"

Bass ran down the hallway towards his locker passing a bandicoot with blue hair,she watched as he opened his locker..with a deep breath,she walked over

"Um..Bass?" He hit himself with the door of the locker,"Oh..um..hi..Megumi is it?" "Y-Yeah! Um..why..are you in a rush?" Bass sighed grabbing a brush from his locker,"I embaressed myself in front of my crush..now she thinks I'm a complete loser.." He said brushing his hair

Megumi looked at his hair,"Tiffany?" "Tiffany.." The bandicoot rolled her eyes,"I want to tell her I like her..but how?" The robot asked

"I don't know. But I want to know..will you..b-be..my..d-date to..the-" "I got it! I'll ask her to prom!" Megumi froze like ice,"I gotta go,text me later!"

**At a house in a nice part of town**

"Girls..wheres Megumi?" A bandicoot with long blonde hair asked,"She's upstairs in her room texting her crush. She's trying to confess." A bandicoot with green hair said,"Hes Splash's brother. I have a crush on their dad." Liz said taking a bite out of some pudding

Megumi was trying to confess,but she couldn't get any words written on her phone. The bandicoot sighed putting her phone down blushing,"Maybe I should write him a note..surely that'll have more value.."

"I'm telling you Bass, she isn't worth all that trouble. You'll just be seen as a simp." "But she's so pretty..and smart..I want to ask her to prom.." Splash sighed,"She's too popular. Even if she liked you back,theres no way she'll actually be with you. It'll ruin her reputation and she knows that." Bass looked at his sister,"It's a risk I'm going to take!"

Now it was lunch!

Splash, Bret, Sonya, Melody and Chris sat together talking about different things. Tiffany decided to go sit with them,"Mind if I sit here?" She asked,"No mind at all!" Melody said smiling

Bass looked over and took in a deep breath,"Ok..Ok..I'm gonna go ask her.." Issac looked up,"Really? Alright. Get embarrassed."

Megumi grabbed her letter out her locker and walked into the lunch room

 _'You can do this Megumi..just hand it to him..and see what he says._ '

She thought as she entered. But when she looked up..Bass wasn't there. Instead he was over where Miss Perfect was, he was holding a letter as well.

"So..will you go with me?" Bass asked really worried

Tiffany took the letter, she looked over it..and ripped it

"Like I would go with a loser like you!"

Everyone started laughing at him

Splash looked at her brother who was trying to not cry..but she knew him too well, he ran away crying

_Idiot..why did you think she could ever like you? You're an idiot..I bet if you died nobody will noticed you gone missing_

_Why don't you just die?_

_Such an idiot_

Bass sat in the bathroom alone crying pulling on his hair, he didn't want to leave the stall, he wanted to die in this area so nobody would bother him

"Bass? Are you in there?" The sound of the robots friend came upon the area,"I just wanted to see if you were ok and to tell you someone wants to meet you behind the school."

When the bell rang, everyone took off in joy that the weekend was finally here. Splash looked around for her brother but he was nowhere to be seen, she took in a sigh and decided to follow her friends to the cafe instead

A robot with long black hair walked behind the school looking down with a hood over his head, he looked up and saw Megumi standing there with a letter

"Hey Bass..I'm glad you could be here.." The bandicoot said happily, the robot didn't say anything,"I..I wanted to give this to you..please read it.." Bass took it and opened it

Megumi looked down blushing red like a tomato, Bass looked at her and smiled,"I..really like this.." The bandicoot looked up with a smile on her face,"Will you go to the dance with me?" The robot smiled

"Sure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP! WOOP! Prom! Prom! Prom! Prom!


	34. Missed Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Depressing themes and suicide mention

_Hey Bass! I know I called..like 12 times,but I really wanted to know if you'd want to help me study for_ _algebra. Call back when you get the chance,Love ya!_

A robot picked up his phone after listening to the voice message,he texted back. Minutes later Megumi responded," _Oh ok. See you at school then._ "

He put his phone down and closed his eyes,Treble walked over to him and shoved his nose into his hand moving it a bit,"I'm fine Treble..I'm just thinking.." Bass said petting him

Thinking

That's all he did

Think

Think about what? Nobody knows what he thinks about anymore

Bass was thinking about death,when he was alone for long periods of time..his brain would take over and his thoughts of suicide would come back up to the surface taking over any emotion or thought he had

It was hard for him to tell anyone,even his uncle who knew what he was going through. In his brain,everyone was lying to him

He was humiliated in front of the whole school by his crush. Everything in his head was fuzzing again

Maybe some sleep would do him good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell. This chapter is short because I need to question why a SMUT book is so popular..like..I only put out 4 chapter but now it's my most viewed story,it's confusing and putting a lot of stress for me to post more chapters so people don't get mad
> 
> I both love and hate being a writer


	35. Megly,Cannon Megly,Unhealthy Megly,and Evil Megly comparison

**Megly in this story:**

  * **Healthy**
  * **Both are happy with their lives**
  * **Mega is strong and** **independent but is weak in places Wily can help him in**
  * **Wily is weak but is able to destroy anything,Mega helps him control that**
  * **They have 3 kids**
  * **They live in the fortress**
  * **Mega helps Wily around the lab as an assistant**
  * **They argue from time to time but it's more as a joke**
  * **They hate remembering they hate each other**
  * **Their favorite thing to do together is watching movies on the couch cuddling**



**Megly in the smut story:**

  * **Unhealthy**
  * **Mega hates him with all his well being,Wily doesn't care as long as he has a 'toy' to play with**
  * **Mega is weak and can't fight back**
  * **Wily is strong and uses that strength to take advantage of the robot**
  * **They stay alone in the fortress**
  * **Wily didn't make robot children since in this timeline,he had broke and nobody could fix that crack in his heart**
  * **They constantly argue and yell at each other with no stop in it,unless Wily starts choking him**
  * **Mega cleans around the fortress when their not fucking while Wily is working on something**
  * **They don't do anything together that's fun to both of them. Mega wants to sleep while Wily wants to fuck**



**Cannon Megly**

  * **Not a couple**
  * **Still enemies**
  * **Mega and Wily hate each other,they fight every week since the man keeps stealing robots from Light** ****
  * **Their basically what they are in the games**
  * **Sometimes they get along but that's a really small amount of times. It rarely happens**



**Evil Megly**

  * **It's like a mix of the unhealthy and healthy Megly**
  * **Mega was kidnapped by Wily but he was reprogrammed to be evil and go against Light**
  * **He became the leader of the evil robot army in Mega Man 8 but the succeeded in taking over the world**
  * **Mega kills Light to everyone's surprise. Roll and Proto decided to give up on saving him,they are now going to kill him to stop him rampage**
  * **His relationship with Wily is strictly professional,no romantic or friendship feelings**
  * **Wily keeps things in order while Mega takes everything in order**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I wanted to do. I might make an Evil Megly book one day..who knows..


	36. A New challenger approaches!

**Mike** **Thomson**

**Age before curse:24**

**Gender:Male**

**Occupation:Mailman**

**Birth year:1898**

**Sexuality:gay**

**Blood type:O-**

**Personality:Shy and Cheerful**

**Positive Trait:Truthworthy**

**Negative Trait:Push over**

**Martial status:Wily's husband**

****

**???? ????????**

**Age:Over 100**

**Gender:Male**

**Occupation:Immortal killer**

**Death year:1934**

**Sexuality:???????**

**Blood Type:????  
**

**Personality:Vengeful**

**Positive Trait:Strong minded**

**Negative Trait:Too strong minded**

**Martial status:Wily's ex-husband**

"Since you're immortal..does that mean you were married multiple times?" Mega asked looking at his husband,"Not true. I was married only 13 times,you being 14." "How many people did you date?" "Over 100. I stopped getting married after..Mike."

The robot tilted his head hearing the voice crack,"Who was Mike?" Wily sighed placing the part he was fixing down,"Mike..was my last husband before I stopped getting attached. He was something..you remind me of him but that's not the reason I'm in love with you." "Good." "The problem was..he was attached..he wanted to live out a full life with me..and I was too weak to tell him the truth behind our relationship..so I left."

"Where is he now?" "I believe dead..It's been over 1,000 years..I think.."

Walking down the streets of a city,a being holding a scythe that glowed purple in the dark. The being looked up at a sign," _Damn it..passed the city again.._ " He bit his lip turning his back again," _One day..one day I'll be in the right town..and I'll have you back.._ " They took out a ripped photo from a newspaper

" _I don't care how long it takes...I will get you back.._ " The being..with a smile on his face,walked down the street ready for the next town 


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's November already? Damn

**October 25th**

**Alright now. I got a few days to make a Halloween Chapter, Time to work-HOLY SHIT! Theres a computation on Wattpad! Time to sign into that old account I hate so I can put in one of my older books that I hate!**

**October 29th**

**Aw..I lost. Doesn't matter! I got to work on the Halloween chapter! Right- But I don't feel like it. I'll do it tomorrow..**

**October 30th(night)**

**Shit. I didn't finish it. Oh well. Theres always next year.**

**Start of November**

**Maybe a Thanksgiving chapter is needed..but I hate Thanksgiving. It makes no sense..WOAH! Instead I'll make a rant on Twitter! Yeah! Twitter is toxic so if I say something there it will ruin my self esteem! Yeah!**

**November 5th**

**Oh wait I only have 2 followers there..nobody cares. Any who, I should write something..**

**November 10th**

**I haven't wrote anything..**

**November 19th**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Yep. I'm dead.**

**I'll get work done someday..but as for now..heres a link to a video that explains everything that's going on in my mind as of now**

**<https://youtu.be/iuJvZdKlJH8> **


	38. I make video

**I make video**

**watch said video**

**<https://youtu.be/-SeQccfayZM> **

**It's the 4 Megas**

**Canon Mega**

**Happy gay Mega**

**Depressed Mega**

**and**

**Evil Mega(best one. Still going to make something based on the story line)**

**That's all**

**I need sleep**


	39. Wily's immortality

**In this AU, the..messed up AU, and the Evil AU(kinda). Each Wily has** **immortality**

**But each one is different in a slight way**

**In this AU. Wily's immortality is a curse he and his twin was given at birth from their great great great grandfather who was able to see them being born**

**The two grew up normally but stopped aging when they** **turned 57, and that was in 1421(not..sure about that yet)**

**So in the end, Wily can't die of old age and can't age older then 57**

**In the messed up AU. Wily's immorality is the same as in the other AU, but he also cannot get hurt, so he's basically unable to be killed unless magic is used but this magic hasn't been used in years**

**Finally. In the evil AU, Wily was born regularly and grew up alongside Thomas(and dated him but not that point) but somehow, he awoke with immortality along with dark red eyes**

**He still grew up until he reached 57, and yeah..but..he can die. But I can't tell anyone how he die..because spoilers**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler  
> Filler


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I found a way to watch Mega Man OVA and now I wanna talk about something that was in my head while watching it

**Can we talk about how cute Mega man is real quick?**

**I mean**

****

**Look at him! He looks so cute! So pure! AHHHHH**

****

**Look at this boi! Look at him being all angry**

****

**MY HEART!! AHHHHHHHHHH:D**

****

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

****

**He tries so hard to look intimidating but he ends up just looking adorable!**

****

**So patient..so adorable(what the fuck is he doing in this scene?)**

****

**OHHHHHH JESUS SO ADORABLE!!**

**Those two just being adorable! This is the closest I'll get for these two being together besides the comics**

(first Wily swore and now he's a gamer. Awesome)

****

**He looks like he's about to kill Eddie**

****

**HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT CHRISTMAS IS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Ok. I'm done acting like a mom, I'll be working, bye**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More filler  
> More filler  
> More filer  
> More filer  
> More filer  
> More filer  
> More filer  
> More filer  
> More filer  
> More filer  
> More filer  
> More riler  
> More filer


	41. Light Family description*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Minus Mega

**Thomas** **Light**

**Species- Human**

**Age- 58**

**Gender- Male**

**Ethnicity- American**

**Sexuality- Straight**

**Personality- Loving yet strict**

**Likes- Robots, humans, his children, science**

**Dislikes- Wily, having to fake his supportive attitude, working at his age**

**Strengths- Anything to do with electronics**

**Weaknesses- Not being able to help people**

**Love Interests- Dr Noele Lainde(potential wife)**

**Rollish Light**

**Species- Robot**

**Age- 19**

**Gender- Female**

**Ethnicity- American**

**Sexuality-** **Lesbian**

**Personality- A little shy but energized**

**Likes- Playing video games, dancing, music, dresses**

**Dislikes- Being bored, work**

**Strengths- Cleaning**

**Weaknesses- Talking to massive groups of people**

**Love Interests- Candace Crush(crush), Aim-E Sparks(online)(ends up with btw), Siren Sara(crush/best friend)**

**Protonix Blues Light**

**Species- Robot**

**Age- 34**

**Gender- Nonbinery(he/him)**

**Ethnicity- Japanese**

**Sexuality- Aromantic**

**Personality- Strong minded and knows what he wants**

**Likes- Growing friendships, being secluded, practicing the flute**

**Dislikes- Being in huge crowds**

**Strengths- Helping people**

**Weaknesses- Romantic relationships**

**Love Interests- Never going to be in one. Sorry not sorry**


End file.
